


Проводник

by Hour_of_the_Pelican, suricate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hour_of_the_Pelican/pseuds/Hour_of_the_Pelican, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: Лоа — это не то, чем они кажутся.





	Проводник

**Author's Note:**

> бета: daana  
> иллюстрация: Bastet

_Не смотри, как кошка ходит, смотри, как крысу жрет._  
(гаитянская поговорка)

Кассероль с курицей и брокколи, куриная грудка с пармезаном и шампиньонами, панированная курица Кордон Блю, эскалоп со сморчками и весенними овощами, карбонара со спаржей и курицей, курица в марсале, энчилада с курицей, куриный суп с диким рисом, жареные крылышки в соусе барбекю, чоудер с курицей и кукурузой, курица запеченная в лотосе, вареная курица по-кантонски, сотни, тысячи способов жрать gallus gallus, и никого не удивляет, что сперва курица должна умереть. Кстати, если рубить птице голову, последним ощущением ее жизни будет адская боль от задетого спинного мозга. Вместо этого ей следует перерезать артерию и яремную вену чуть ниже ушных мочек. Люди пишут об этом десятки статей, снимают видеоуроки, просто забейте в поисковик “как убить курицу” – и прочтете сотни советов от благополучных, уважаемых фермеров!

Но только попробуйте убить курицу на ритуале, продолжил Джейми. Театральная пауза. Медленный разворот. Проникновенный взгляд, результат многочасовых тренировок перед зеркалом. 

Бабуля из Сиэтла хмыкнула, облизав накрашенные перламутровой розовой помадой губы. Ее нескладная внучка тихо хихикнула уже третий раз, это можно было считать успехом. Парень в поношенных камуфляжных штанах пялился на дуб за спиной у Джейми. Пока что его вниманием никак не удавалось завладеть. Рыжая девчонка откуда-то из Калифорнии с огромной полинезийской татуировкой на всю руку сказала фирменное “ну да, ну да” и весело икнула, тут же прикрыв рот рукой. В стаканчике из-под кофе у нее вряд ли был просто кофе. Переглянувшись, двое похмельных приятелей из Бостона, неуловимо похожих друг на друга, как бывает с людьми, живущими вместе уже не первый год, согласно кивнули. 

Группа собралась до скучного легкая. Ни одной истерички, ни одного фанатика. 

По тридцать долларов с шестерых, сто восемьдесят за три часа неторопливой прогулки по окрестностям Французского квартала, не очень-то и много, если вычесть комиссию и налоги, но Джейми вообще не думал, что кто-то придет. Пепельная среда, самый мертвый день года. Общегородское похмелье, посткарнавальный синдром. Его самого слегка шатало, но экскурсию “История вудуизма в Новом Орлеане” он водил уже десять лет и мог работать, не просыпаясь. Да отруби ему сейчас кто-нибудь голову – она отлично довела бы этот тур до конца. Долговязого с водянистыми глазами он на всякий случай предупредил, что из дуба ничего не нужно доставать. Ни монет, ни перьев, ни цепочек, ни сигар. Обычно туристы суеверно опасались касаться жертвоприношений, но у этого, в камуфляже, был малость отмороженный вид. Кто-то такой в свое время залил могилу Мари Лаво розовой латексной краской. Теперь Джейми больше не приглашал туда туристов: иначе пришлось бы платить еще и кладбищу, после реконструкции могильного камня перекрывшему к могиле вход. Но все равно считал свою экскурсию лучшей в городе.

Первая попытка ее написать заняла примерно полгода. Он копался в архивах. Разговаривал с потомками рабов. С тремя мамбо и пятью унганами. Он распечатал и заламинировал карту, демонстрирующую, откуда невольников свозили на Гаити и в Луизиану. Где здесь жили индейцы. Откуда происходят семьи лоа. Он приготовил табличку с основными семьями и разноцветными стрелками отметил привычные взаимодействия. Четыре туристических агентства, послушав его, вежливо качали головами: отличная работа с материалом! Какой глубокий подход! Это почти монография! К сожалению, сейчас все ставки гидов заняты, но непременно появляйтесь через месяц-другой. 

“Историю вудуизма” спасла мамбо Тариша, вы бы ее видели, улыбаясь продолжал Джейми, манерно похлопывая по воображаемому плечу в воздухе и поводя бедрами: милый, ты написал все с умом, как историк. Сожги свои таблички. Принеси жертву белого ума лоа белой истории. И иди расскажи им все как практик.  
Как рассказал бы наш Папа.

Беспроигрышные коктейли из собственных успехов и провалов Джейми готовил в совершенстве, туристы обожали личные байки. Теперь посмеивалась и кивала вся группа, за исключением долговязого. Потирая грубые угловатые костяшки, тот по-прежнему разглядывал дуб и игнорировал Джейми, который уже закатывал рукав, чтобы продемонстрировать татуировку с крестом и тростью привратника всех дорог: веве Легбы. Это было обидно, обычно здесь включались все. Зачем еще платить за экскурсию, если не пялиться на Джейми, рисовавшего мелом на плитках такой же символ. И предлагавшего вообразить, как двести лет назад каждое воскресенье отпущенные из церкви рабы собирались здесь – тогда еще за стенами города – чтобы отдавать должное духам предков. Каждый нес все, что собрал за неделю. Все самое дорогое, что мог себе вообразить. Деньги белых. Выпивку белых. Сигары. Пуговицы. Украшения. И каждое воскресенье из года в год мамбо звали Папу, наливали ему рома и просили открыть дверь для остальных. 

Самое время вернуться к птицам, Джейми проникновенно объяснял: торжественный обед для лоа не требует мучить животных, наоборот! Петуха, отобранного для ритуала, кормят как короля. И убивают так же безболезненно. И потом, когда лоа насытится, люди доедают мясо за ним. Протестовать могут только веганы, удивительные придурки, для которых птицы с рыбами еще живые, а трава уже почему-то нет. Совсем с ума посходили, поддакнула бабуля, скоро нормальному человеку поесть будет негде. Куда и подевался подозрительный прищур, с которым она спрашивала, правда ли, что вудуисты приносили кровавые жертвы на своих обрядах, а может быть, даже приносят.

Ноющее на погоду колено неприятно хрустнуло, когда Джейми поднимался, опираясь на зонтик. В черной футболке, черной рубашке и красных кедах, с переброшенным через согнутую руку легким плащом, он исправно разрывал шаблон своим несоответствием. Белый жрец черной религии, вудуист-хипстер. Группу за группой он перевозил с берега недоверия на берег восхищения чужеродным, завораживающим миром. Ба, смотри, опять вороны, громко прошептала внучка, и теперь на них обратили внимание все. Ворон Джейми подкармливал в парке каждый день с тех пор, как снял квартиру во Французском квартале. Умные потомки птеродактилей уже через пару месяцев стали платить ему взаимностью, топчась и каркая вокруг, создавая мистический ореол по средам и пятницам, в дни его экскурсий. В отзывах на фейсбуке и трип эдвайзере об этом часто вспоминали, исправно ставя пять звездочек из пяти. Папа Легба – проводник, напомнил Джейми, поэтому он покровительствует провожатым.  
А значит, и гидам тоже.

Постукивая металлическим наконечником зонта по плиткам, Джейми повел свою группу из парка через непривычно пустую четырехполосную Нью-Ремперт-стрит. Обычно он демонстративно поднимал вверх длинный зонт, останавливая машины и приговаривая: вот видите, и здесь я проводник. Впервые за много месяцев пришлось идти молча, со смутным ощущением неловкости, как будто кто-то забрал на перетяжку давно стоявший на одном месте диван, а под ним обнаружилось пятно лохматой пыли, в которой тускло поблескивал четвертак. Каждое движение за эти годы стало символичным, но Джейми отказывался считать себя обманщиком. Накануне он долго рассуждал об этом, сбежав от беснующейся на улицах Французского квартала разукрашенной, звенящей бусами толпы слишком поздно, чтобы вернуться домой трезвым, и слишком рано, чтобы срубиться без памяти в чужой постели. Усевшись на пол у алтаря Папы, он разлил бурбон по кружкам – тридцатитрехлетний, разведенный, свободный бессмысленный идиот, ходячее недоразумение. Недоисторик, недокатолик, недовудуист. Едва сводящий концы с концами, последние полгода ютящийся в заплесневевших, насквозь отсыревших комнатах старого дома на Орлеан-стрит, который так и не оправился от наводнения. До работы зато оттуда было рукой подать, к тому же после развода осенью казалось: богемное жилище во Французском квартале напротив места, где жила сама Мари Лаво, немедленно заполнит ночную жизнь Джейми новыми, жадными до мистики друзьями и подругами. 

Настойчивая ворона перелетела через дорогу за ними и теперь, склонив голову, таращилась на Джейми с фонаря, то и дело отвлекая его туристов от рассказа о первой королеве вуду. Стоя спиной к своему дому и улыбаясь пошире каждый раз, когда пульсирующие виски напоминали о беспомощной дурацкой ночи, Джейми рассуждал о том, как креольская парикмахерша проникала в тайны высшего света и строила шпионскую сеть из рабов, оплачивая их труды сторицей. Он понятия не имел, что на него вчера нашло, с чего вдруг он чуть не запустил в алтарь пустую бутылку, а потом, отбросив в сторону, разрыдался так горько, как даже в детстве не плакал. Рыжая калифорнийка спросила, так правда ли Мари Лаво говорила с духами или все это была просто манипуляция. Еще один вопрос из золотой туристической двадцатки.

Чем одно мешает другому? – привычно ответил Джейми. Флиртовать с ней расхотелось. Даже вороны оказались не настолько предсказуемы, как все, кто засыпал на его жесткой кровати. Они с придыханием говорили “ого-о”, впервые в жизни увидев домашний алтарь. Резную деревянную статую в углу слева от входа в гостиную Джейми подарила Тариша на новоселье, вокруг нее за это время много чего наросло. Один из приятелей помог прибить деревянные полки, уставленные теперь початыми бутылками, слой пыли на которых определял давность подношения; раскрашенными в красный и черный тяжелыми головами из цемента с вкрученными в них белыми ракушками: раскосыми вместо глаз, вертикальной вместо носа и горизонтальной, сардонически приоткрытой сразу под ним ракушечной усмешкой; куклами, которые Джейми одно время делал сам, подрабатывая в эзотерической лавке; небольшими крестами; фарфоровыми петухами, кактусом, как-то среди зимы выпрошенным у подруги из-за сходства с головой; монетами, подобранными на земле; свечами и, конечно, ключами. Десятками ключей. На стене Джейми несколько дней выводил большой красный веве – вышло немногим хуже, чем на его татуировке. Это был хороший алтарь, но по старому, намоленному, он по-прежнему скучал. Они развелись из-за этого с Идой. Пока Джейми водил пятничную экскурсию в конце прошлого лета, она вынесла все его статуи, игрушки, куклы, монеты, пыльные бутылки, свечи – все, что он собирал несколько лет, – на помойку. Я хочу ребенка, сказала Ида. Для этого мой муж должен наконец повзрослеть. 

Привыкнув к алтарю, все гости мялись какое-то время. Некоторым требовалось выпить немного, чтобы расслабиться, но дальше все шло как по писаному. Одержимость, ты правда в нее веришь? Ты видел? Серьезно? Нет, понятно, что ты рассказываешь на экскурсии, это работа. Но – серьезно, одержимость? Что, человек перестает быть собой? Это же самовнушение, да? Они делились на две группы, “это вредно” и “это круто”. Джейми повторял и тем, и другим: когда лоа седлает тебя, ты перестаешь владеть телом. Что бы ни сделал тобой лоа, это не может тебе повредить. Он выпьет бутылку текилы залпом и заест это стручком охрененно острого перца – придя в себя, ты ничего не заметишь. 

Любое многократно повторенное слово распадается на бессмысленные звуки.  
Джейми никому не врал. Ни на экскурсии, ни по вечерам. Он просто перестал отличать то, во что он верил, от того, что он видел. То, что он видел, от того, что он помнил. То, что он помнил, от того, что ему рассказывали. Полгода бесконечных ночных историй – и он нередко казался себе скрипящей дверью, не способной ни открыться, ни закрыться. Настоящий пасынок Папы, черт бы его побрал. За квартал до собора святого Людовика он свернул на притихшую Бурбон-стрит. На брусчатке все еще валялись бусы, которыми последнюю неделю здесь швырялись друг в друга с балконов, все ливневки были забиты разноцветными пластиковыми нитками, перьями, порванными масками. Бостонцы подобрали несколько ниток на память, сокрушаясь, что приехали только утром. Внучка тоже попыталась, но бабуля принялась строго выговаривать ей за это. Никогда не знаешь, какую заразу так подберешь. Навстречу брели, пошатываясь, крепко опохмелившиеся с утра помятые туристы. Они спросили у Джейми, где здесь можно поесть, и он без уверенности направил их вниз по Бурбон-стрит, в один из двух скорее всего работающих ресторанов. Никогда не отказывать людям, спрашивающим дорогу, это принцип, пояснил Джейми рыжей, которая пристроилась рядом. Мучительно хотелось попросить глоток ее волшебного кофе, однако стоило забить на рабочую этику и решительно прочистить горло, как рыжая допила залпом и отправила стаканчик в урну. В музей вуду пришлось заходить кристально трезвым, еще и изрядно раздраженным оттого, что где-то по дороге долговязый фрик все-таки потерялся. 

Знакомство туристов с самыми известными представителями родов Рада, Петро и Геде Джейми обычно оставлял именно на музей – для каждого, о ком ему хотелось поговорить, здесь отводили свой угол. Эрзули Фреда стояла неподалеку от Эрзули Дантор, гламурная Мадонна против черной, со шрамом на щеке, – романтика против сурового быта, обиды, насилия, измены. У одной выпрашивали счастья, другую просили уберечь от неудач. Или покарать обидчика. Напротив, как будто любуясь сразу обеими, сидел деревянный Огун с настоящим тесаком в руках, лезвие крепко проржавело и статуя выглядела очень старой, хотя вырезали ее вряд ли намного раньше середины двадцатого века. Джейми призвал своих туристов не обращать на архаичный внешний вид внимания: современные танки, истребители, а также серверы, мобильная связь и интернет вполне входили в компетенцию главного лоа по военным действиям. Некстати вспомнился потерявшийся парень в камуфляжных штанах, и снова кольнула досада за собственную невнимательность. То ли назначая себе расплату, то ли опасаясь оставаться наедине с дурацкими мыслями, Джейми пригласил рыжую и остальных, кто не против задержаться, пропустить по пиву после конца экскурсии. Но стоило всем накупить сувениров в лавке Тариши, у каждого нашлись свои дела. Бабуля с внучкой опаздывали на самолет, бостонцы уже забронировали экскурсию на болота, рыжая ужасно, ужа-а-асно хотела бы остаться, но ее уже ждали друзья. 

– Церковь в Метари ночью сгорела, – сказала Тариша, когда в лавке не осталось никого, кроме них с Джейми. Обоих своих подручных она великодушно отпустила домой и стояла за стойкой сама. Крупная, с эбонитовой блестящей кожей, увешанная разноцветными бусами и позвякивающими при каждом движении головы серьгами, Тариша походила на одну из своих гигантских статуэток. – Черная, – со значением добавила она, цокнув языком.  
– Наша? – Джейми попытался вспомнить, не живет ли там кто-то из знакомых, потер ноющий висок. Вудуистских церквей, которые могли выглядеть простыми домами, сувенирными лавками, гадательными салонами, по городу было несколько десятков.  
Тариша качнула головой, задержала на нем тяжелый взгляд.  
– Нет, наша. Святого Фомы. Дотла. Кто-то хорошо плеснул туда бензина, прежде чем поджечь. Она старая была. Моя тётка туда ходила.  
– Жаль, – сказал Джейми. – Но... никого хоть не было внутри?  
– Вчера но-очью? – Тариша раскатисто рассмеялась, как будто и не было никакого напряжения до сих пор. – Шутишь? У тебя-то, как я гляжу, ночью тоже горело.  
– Да нет, так, – Джейми замялся, рефлекторно отступил к выходу. Она слишком хорошо умела его читать. – Ладно, мне пора. Надеюсь, его скоро найдут.  
Неожиданно прохладный вопрос донесся уже в спину, когда Джейми открывал дверь.  
– Кого?  
– Поджигателя? – без особой уверенности уточнил он. – Полиция должна над этим работать.  
– Полиция, – процедила Тариша и презрительно скривила пухлые губы.  
– Мне жаль, Ти, – пробормотал Джейми. С университетских лет, с тех самых пор, как он начал писать дипломную работу по истокам раннего луизианского вудуизма и увлекся, вокруг него появилось много черных приятелей. Джейми до сих пор понятия не имел как должен себя вести, когда случается что-то такое. Навязываться с заверениями, что не все белые уроды, не казалось уместным. Делать вид, что его это не касается, тем более. Где бы ни всплывали вопросы бытового расизма, Джейми чувствовал, что от него чего-то ждут. Но не извиняться же ему было за свой цвет кожи. Тариша сама говорила поначалу, когда он обратился к ней, обнаружив, что его интерес к лоа перерос академический: не бойся, что ты не впишешься. Папины любимчики часто всю жизнь торчат на пороге. Татуировку на тыльной стороне руки – большой ключ от запястья до локтя с вписанным в него веве Легбы – он набил лет через пять после этого, сразу после того, как сделал первый алтарь. Иде она казалась милой тогда, ее глубоко католическим родителям Джейми объяснил, что это символ святого Петра.  
В каком-то смысле так оно и было.

Открытый бар в полуподвальном помещении он нашел в паре кварталов от магазина Тариши. Устроившись у стойки, завязал разговор с веселыми, так и не протрезвевшими со вчерашней ночи немцами. Они показывали синяки на руках от пойманных с платформ крупных бус, хвастались сувенирами и вели себя так, будто ничего, кроме глобального недельного запоя, в Новом Орлеане не существовало. Вместо самого дешевого пива, как собирался, Джейми заказал “ураган” – немцы угощали. Крепкий сладкий коктейль из трех видов рома изобрели в Новом Орлеане в сороковых и поили им моряков, иначе дешевый ром было просто некуда девать. Двое из троих немцев, такие же светло-русые, как сам Джейми, работали где-то в Вашингтоне, поэтому для иностранцев отлично говорили по-английски, даже едва шевеля языками. Треш, угар, карнавал! – орали они в четыре голоса к концу второго или третьего “урагана” Джейми, перекрикивая попсу конца девяностых, глушившую их из подвешенных к рампе барной стойки колонок. У него в который раз спросили, уверен ли он, что не немец, похож ведь, и научили говорить их кан инен ди бесте эрфарунг во всем Новом Орлеане. Есть работа и похуже, решил Джейми. Несчастный бармен здесь навсегда контужен чудовищным звуком, а вот они уже уходят, вываливаются под подло слепящее солнце, набравшиеся в первый день великого поста. Тот, что приехал сюда из Мюнхена и нехватку английского восполнял самой буйной жестикуляцией, поставил жирную точку, блеванув прямо под стену. Остальные заржали и пожелали друг другу приятного дня. 

Дерьмовое настроение как рукой сняло. Насвистывая приевшийся в баре мотивчик, Джейми добрался до дома и с некоторым трудом открыл облущенную временем деревянную дверь, зеленая краска сохранилась только по самым ее углам. Хозяин дома говорил, что все собирается поставить дверь покрепче, но Джейми убедил этого замечательного, скинувшего ему пятьдесят баксов человека, что обокрасть его невозможно. На первый этаж вела соседняя дверь, он был нежилым, у Джейми на всякий случай имелся ключ: в одном месте на полу в гостиной перекрытие прохудилось, в неприятно широкую щель рисковало укатиться и провалиться что-то ценное. Хозяин посоветовал быть с этим поосторожнее: света на первом этаже не было, мусора же валялось столько, что Джейми всерьез удивился отсутствию крыс и побоялся было, что они просто спрятались, пока люди шумят. Но крысы его не навещали, как и тараканы. Всю зиму здесь стоял пробирающий до костей холод, с самого начала весны сменившийся удушливой жарой, в остальном прекрасное Джейми снял себе жилище в историческом центре. Правда, после выплаты аренды заработков в туристическом агентстве не хватало даже на еду; с другой стороны, некому было платить алименты, вовремя он успел сбежать. 

На второй этаж вела узкая поскрипывающая лестница. Из мебели в гостиной еще со времен наводнения остался продавленный в нескольких местах широкий угловой диван. Низкую деревянную тумбу с заклинившим ящиком Джейми приспособил под столик, напротив, у стены валялась пара ярких кресел-мешков, подаренных на новоселье. Стены он завесил дурацкими яркими постерами, а на паре стеллажей, которыми удалось обзавестись за несколько баксов на гаражной распродаже, поместились все его книги. Уютной эту комнату сложно было назвать, но от нее сразу веяло чем-то свободным, раскованным, богемным. По крайней мере, так ему часто говорили. Кухня, соединявшая гостиную со спальней, была просторная, даже больше, чем в их с Идой квартире. Джейми бросил плащ на спинку стула, стащил рубашку, в которой было слишком душно, и сварил себе крепкого кофе. Пил его неторопливо, уткнувшись лбом в стекло, привычно разглядывая розовый двухэтажный дом на месте особняка Мари Лаво через дорогу. Удивительная была женщина, шутка ли, слава о ней гремела на всю страну, некролог после ее смерти публиковали в Нью-Йорк Таймс – а сохранилась от нее пара кукол, вряд ли настоящих, и столик, который теперь стоял в музее. Как будто в восемьдесят лет мадам Лаво упаковала все свои вещи и вместе с ними степенно переехала на другой свет – более дешевый или наоборот, кто его знает, – оставив после себя ворох легенд и недомолвок, ничего настоящего, как и положено мамбо. Глухо каркнула ворона с фонаря, Джейми отсалютовал ей полупустой кружкой. Уже вроде и не пьяный, но изрядно разморенный. 

Снова заныло колено: видать, вчера он где-то неудачно оступился и не заметил. Надо же, пока вся Бурбон-стрит верещала от восторга, доползая до финиша карнавального алкомарафона, и запускала фейерверки, в нескольких милях от неё кто-то заливал бензином церковь. А может и кто-то не один. Может, они до этого надрались в баре, вот как Джейми с немцами, и подбадривали друг друга, не позволяя засомневаться. Новость Тариши была тревожной, в окрестностях Нового Орлеана давно такого не случалось. Но последние президентские выборы многим развязали языки, а некоторым и руки. У Джейми остались считанные люди, которых он без преувеличения мог бы назвать друзьями. Мамбо Мириам, на ритуалы к которой Джейми в свое время ходил, давно переехала в Нью-Йорк с мужем. Унган Тоби в прошлом году услышал зов и теперь иногда писал из Порт-о-Пренса. Им вряд ли что-то отсюда угрожало. Другое дело, что приятелями Джейми тоже были в основном черные или креолы. А избавляться от зудящего чувства смутной, иррациональной вины он пошел с первыми попавшимися белыми. Надышав пара на стекло, Джейми вывел пальцем веселый смайл в круге. Помыл кружку из-под кофе, перемыл все три имевшиеся в доме тарелки, сваленные в раковине, смел крошки из пустой хлебницы в пакет вместе с зачерствевшими остатками хлеба и отправился подышать воздухом, подмигнув сперва Папе на выходе, а потом вороне на фонаре. Она провожала Джейми до самого парка, перелетая с фонаря на фонарь. 

Потерявшийся долговязый турист стоял неподалеку от дуба, прямо над знаком Легбы, нарисованным мелом на серых плитках. Джейми еще от железной калитки, едва заметив, сразу его узнал по вытянутой худощавой фигуре и штанам. Утром было прохладно, но пришел он в одной футболке, такой же чисто-черной, как у самого Джейми, три штуки за десять долларов на распродаже. Долговязый обернулся, будто спиной почувствовал чужой взгляд. Гаитяне говорили в таких случаях: “постучал по плечу”, – имея в виду лоа. Джейми помахал туристу рукой, тот без большой уверенности тоже поднял руку – немного дерганым, механическим движением. Не слишком выпирающие, но плотные мышцы, отросшая, но все еще короткая стрижка, ровный загар выдавали в нем недавно служившего. Не то чтобы Джейми часто ходил в спортзал, но, по его наблюдениям, там качались по-другому. 

– Извини, – начал он, когда подошел ближе. – Не хотел смертельно утомлять и тем более терять на полдороге. Со мной такого обычно не случается. Я же… – проводник, собирался добавить Джейми, но осекся. Экскурсия давно закончилась.  
– Это ты извини, – слегка заикаясь, сказал долговязый. – Ты интересно говорил. Я просто подвис немного. Я Эрик.  
Он протянул руку таким же неловким движением. Джейми пожал сухую, теплую ладонь. Пальцы у Эрика, как часто бывает у людей с его телосложением, были такими же длинными, как он сам, будто в них незаметно встроили лишнюю фалангу.  
– Джейми. Очень приятно. Ну что же, раз я тебя нашел... если хочешь, сейчас я покормлю этих ребят и могу довести тебя до музея. Или лавки. Там много всего, о чем я рассказывал.  
Прозвучало как-то жалко. Еще он своих экскурсий никому не навязывал. Джейми поспешил заткнуться и принялся разбрасывать крошки слетевшимся воронам.  
– Я бы лучше тут поговорил. Если ты не спешишь, – помолчав, сказал Эрик. – Там тесно, наверное. Я заходил в пару лавок, когда понял, что отстал. Душные. Сколько ему?  
Джейми не смотрел на него, но отчего-то сразу понял, что спрашивает Эрик о дереве.  
– Лет пятьсот, может. Или даже больше. Тут несколько таких, в парке. Пара десятков наберется.  
– Никогда не интересовался раньше. Просто теперь вижу такое. Старое. От него пахнет иначе.

Оказалось, они запросто могли бы учиться в одной школе, если бы покойные родители Джейми не переехали поближе к центру. Эрик был его ровесником, вырос на самой окраине Метары. В армию пошел как раз в две тысячи пятом. Улетел в Ирак за две недели до Катрины.  
– Черт его знает, – хмыкнул Джейми, – кто из нас легче отделался. Мой старик утонул в машине, мать увезла меня к родственникам на север. Сама больше сюда не возвращалась.  
Его охватило беспокойное желание никуда не отпускать своего собеседника. Усевшись прямо на землю в тени дуба, Джейми трепался обо всем подряд. Как, во многом благодаря урагану, угодил на стипендию в Гарвард, как вернулся сюда собирать материал для работы и плотно влип. Подсел на вуду. Как до последнего дня ее жизни скрывал это от бабушки, польки – более истовых католиков даже в Италии не найти. Как второй раз вернулся в Новый Орлеан продавать землю – от дома на ней ничего не осталось после урагана, – но так и не смог уехать. Пытался устроиться преподавать, быстро понял, что школа не для него. Зато встретил там жену и с ее помощью подтянул французский. Странно все сложилось, подытожил он, впервые за несколько лет ни разу не помянув в рассказе о себе Папу. От рома в ушах все еще немного шумело. Джейми надеялся, что не производит впечатления конченого алкоголика. По Эрику сложно было сказать, он и правда подвисал временами, будто проваливался куда-то внутрь, а потом снова выбирался. Почти не задавал вопросов, но редко отводил глаза. Смотрел до неловкости прямо, почти не мигая, слегка приоткрыв рот.  
– Если мы немедленно не поужинаем, до завтра тут ничего будет не найти, – наконец заявил Джейми. – Ты постишься? Верующий?  
– Не знаю, – ответил Эрик. Легко поднялся на ноги, погладил толстый ствол дуба. Бережно, как если бы дерево было бумажным. – Это сложно. Ты устаешь, наверное, обо всем этом каждый день говорить со всеми нами.  
– Ты что! – Джейми замахал руками. И неожиданно для себя добавил: – Я просто не думал, что тебе это интересно.  
– Я вернулся, потому что мне это интересно, – сказал Эрик и протянул ему руку, помогая подняться. Рука была твердая, тверже дуба. И, казалось, ничуть не напряглась.  
Оглушительно закаркав, взметнулись в поседевшее небо сразу все вороны. Вот какого цвета у Эрика были глаза. 

О том, что иногда Джейми нравятся мужчины, он не давал себе лишнего времени задумываться. Воспитанный строгой католической семьей настолько же, насколько интернетом, он понял, что его заводит, гораздо раньше, чем в десятом классе впервые переспал с девочкой, учившейся на год старше. Но в школе об этом и думать не следовало, а в Гарварде, набрав двадцать пять фунтов во время бесконечных переездов на подножном корме, Джейми решил, что лишние сексуальные опции опасны для его шаткого имиджа. Большинство учившихся здесь американских студентов были заметно богаче, иностранцев сторонился сам Джейми. Все они были слишком политизированы, за исключением азиатов – те чересчур агрессивно учились, чтобы замечать вокруг что-то еще. Вернувшись, он осознал, насколько свободнее на самом деле дышалось в Бостоне. И снова прекратил об этом думать. 

Теперь то ли выпитый натощак ром, расплавивший обычную осторожность, то ли что-то детское в лице Эрика – из-за слегка приоткрытых пухлых губ, или шелковистых, до прозрачности светлых ресниц, или чересчур прямого, открытого взгляда – заставляло нырять в него бездумно, безрассудно, настойчиво. Они еще не дошли до набережной, куда решили прогуляться в поисках ужина, а Джейми уже воображал, как бы половчее потом затащить его к себе. Ничего серьезнее вдумчивого разговора ночь напролет он не планировал. Эрика по-настоящему интересовало все, что он знает про вуду. Этого хватило бы на тысячу и одну ночь.

Взяв у “Фрэнка” две огромные маффалетты, из которых то и дело норовил выпасть щедро наложенный оливковый салат с ветчиной, они уселись в сквере под памятником Орлеанской деве, сосредоточенные на еде настолько, что даже попрошайки обходили их стороной.  
– Она тоже лоа, – с плотно набитым ртом продолжал говорить Джейми, – и Мари Лаво лоа, забудь обо всем, что ты видел по телевизору. Главное – я говорил об этом уже после музея, так что не повторюсь – забудь “Американскую историю ужасов”. Омерзительное шоу они устроили с Папой. Чертовски обидное. Лоа – это просто духи предков. Ничем не отличаются от святых заступников. Ни чудес, ни кокаина. Ни на одном ритуале не будет кокаина! На экскурсии я обычно упрощаю, когда говорю, что рабы подменяли изображения своих лоа католическими иконами, чтобы ввести в заблуждение ревнителей веры. Так Легба стал Петром – властелином ключей от иного мира, Огун – святым Георгием в латной кольчуге и с копьем, а Дамбала – Патриком, под ногами у которого обычно вьются змеи. Это тоже имело место, конечно, игра в прятки. Но гораздо важнее то, что рабы смекнули: белые сильнее. Белые их подчинили. Значит, молиться надо не только своим лоа, но и белым лоа тоже.  
– Логично, – вдумчиво кивнул Эрик.  
Каждое его “логично” приводило Джейми в восторг. Безраздельное владение чужим вниманием пьянило покрепче любого “урагана”, настолько, что смысл очередного вопроса он понял не сразу.  
– Что такое – что?  
– Марьяж-лоа, – повторил Эрик.  
Незаметно смеркалось. От Миссисиппи веяло влажной жарой, футболка прилипла к спине.  
– Это сложный ритуал, – пробормотал Джейми. – Его здесь нечасто проводили. Там, куда я ходил, ни разу. Насколько я знаю. Это свадьба с духом, просьба о вечном покровительстве. Решение на всю жизнь. Даже с католиком проще потом развестись, а это очень муторно, поверь моему опыту.  
– Я думаю, я женат, – сказал Эрик. – Если только… не замужем. Муторно – хорошее слово.  
– _Так_ точно никто не делает, – покачал головой Джейми. Он все еще не верил своим ушам. – Ты... хочешь поговорить об этом?  
Эрик пожал плечами и стряхнул крошки с невыносимо длинных пальцев. 

У него были проблемы еще до армии. От рождения плохие тормоза. Но ничего серьезного, ничего, что не лечилось бы ремнем. Иногда он ломал игрушки, иногда бился головой о стену. Стал постарше и начал бить головой о стену других. Отец не вмешивался, пока его не беспокоили из школы. Эрик исправно приносил ему пива и подрабатывал с двенадцати лет. Разносил рекламу, пиццу, разное. Зарабатывал достаточно, чтобы развлекаться. Копил на байк, потом влюбился. У него и раньше водились девчонки, но эта была особенная. Ее звали Альма, она оказалась старше на десять лет. Креолка. Молочно-шоколадная. Сладкая до того, что зубы немели. Он привез ей несколько крупных коробок, его первая доставка на новой работе. В коробках были травы и благовония, как потом выяснилось, но Эрик долгое время думал, что это просто работа. Гадания, привороты. Ничем не хуже любой другой. Она сказала, что у него невероятная рука. Пустая судьба. Мало ли что она хотела этим сказать, но Эрик понял прямо. 

Вытянув руки вдоль спинки дивана, он выпустил в потолок густые, ровные кольца дыма. От косяка Джейми отказался, точно так же, как до этого Эрик отказался пить. Сказал: мне не стоит, были проблемы. Но ты бери себе. У меня свое лекарство. Сладкий дым приятно щекотал ноздри; потягивая разбавленный колой ром, Джейми удивлялся простоте, с которой Эрику удавалось о себе говорить. Слушать его было все равно что читать историческую сводку сражения при фортах Джексон и Сен-Филип. Силы Фаррагута состояли из шести крупных боевых кораблей и девяти мореходных канонерских лодок. Восемнадцатого апреля мортирные лодки открыли навесной огонь по фортам. Каждая мортира должна была стрелять в среднем раз в десять минут, этот темп огня выдержать долго не удалось, но все же более тысячи четырехсот снарядов было выпущено только за первый день. Это не помогло, вместо двух суток, за которые коммодор Портер собирался превратить оборону Нового Орлеана в руины, бомбардировка продолжалась неделю. Несмотря на все непредвиденные сложности, после успешного сражения с речной эскадрой, двадцать пятого апреля моряки высадились в городе и сорвали флаг конфедератов. Тридцатого апреля форты, охранявшие крупнейший порт южан, сдались на милость победителя. Такие дела.

Альма навсегда изменила его жизнь, но Эрик поначалу рассказывал об этом так, будто все это происходило с кем-то другим, незнакомым и далеким. Возможно, дело было в войне, с которой он, похоже, так до конца и не вернулся, или просто в характере. Он бросил водиться с белой бандой, которая вскоре попалась копам из-за непреднамеренного убийства. Снова начал учиться. Подумывал даже куда-то поступить. Пьяные вечеринки сверстников его больше не интересовали. У него была женщина, которую он водил в рестораны, которой покупал украшения, ради которой стильно подстригся и купил первый в жизни взрослый пиджак. Мог ли он отказать ей, когда она предложила жениться по ее семейным традициям, если купленное обручальное кольцо уже пару недель обжигало карман? 

– Когда ты понял, что что-то идет не так? – спросил Джейми.  
Глубоко затянувшись в последний раз – огонек уже почти лизал ему пальцы, – Эрик неторопливо уничтожил окурок о блюдце, растер остатки самокрутки между пальцев и только потом выдохнул дым.  
– Как-то, когда мы стояли на базе в Эль-Хилле. Я был еще зеленым, трех месяцев не прошло. Мы ехали мимо рынка, решили остановиться, купить фруктов. Я шел первым. Была эта лавка с гранатами, я увидел ее и встал. Бордовые, сочные даже на вид. Я поднял руку, как обычно, когда надо остановиться. Меня хлопнули по плечу, сказали: чего ты. Был момент, когда мне почти поверили. Если бы я что-то сказал. Но я не знал, что им сказать, я еще базы толком не выучил в этом дурацком дворце. Я испугался гранатов? Да нет. Меня просто ошпарило. Я хотел идти за ними, а начал пятиться. Наткнулся на чью-то повозку, чуть не свалился, уцепился за стойку, она зашаталась. Баклажаны упали, огромная корзина. И тут же грохнуло впереди. Сбило с ног – меня, остальных.  
– Мы… говорили об Альме, Эрик. О вашей… свадьбе?  
Мутный, уплывший в сторону взгляд не без труда сосредоточился на Джейми. Эрик моргнул несколько раз, затем веско кивнул.  
– Да. Я бы не остановился. Поначалу всегда важно быть своим у ребят. Там. Много где, но там особенно. Я бы смог взять себя в руки, пойти следом. Туда, где от грузовика мало что осталось. Воронка в несколько метров. Тринадцать трупов. Но здесь, – он постучал себя пальцами по груди, – уже было такое раньше. Взрыв. Раз – и плавится все, кости горят изнутри, мышцы делаются мягкие, тягучие, что твой топленый сыр.  
– Как… сигнализация?  
– Сигнализация, блин. – Губы поплыли в усмешке, Эрик хрипло хохотнул несколько раз, потом его совсем пробрало: постукивая себя по коленям, он несколько минут громко ржал, слово “сигнализация” загипнотизировало его, но отказывалось поддаваться языку второй раз, сколько Эрик ни пытался. Джейми начал смеяться раньше, чем понял, что смеется. Не потому, что ему было по-настоящему смешно, нипочему. Переведя дух, он покачал головой и долил себе новую порцию рома с колой в кружку. Эрик бессильно откинулся на спинку дивана, запрокинув голову. Шумно выдохнул, бесцельно подергал футболку правой рукой. Резко расслабив, опустил руку на диван, как будто отбросил лишнюю.  
– Их было шестеро в гараже. В Метаре. Все черные, Альма была белой на их фоне. Двое парней били в барабаны. Женщины пели. Мужик постарше помогал мне, показывал что делать, куда становиться. На мне была черная шелковая рубашка, он принес алый пиджак. Мне было странновато, но весело. Я шепотом сказал Альме, что петь их караоке не буду даже ради нее. Она смотрела на меня так… потом еще прикусила нижнюю губу. Это был наш с ней знак, что она меня хочет. Она любила дразнить меня там, где это не вышло бы сделать сразу. У меня сразу встал, аж в ушах звенело. Я сказал мужику, валяй, давай сюда пиджак, но он покачал головой, мол, не время. Женщина, которая всем командовала, напоила меня из плошки. Какой-то густой отвар, противный на вкус. За спиной кудахтнул петух. Не знаю, что он сделал, но женщина с Альмой довольно переглянулись, и Альма сказала: он готов. Тогда меня и пробрало. Стало жарко, реально жарко. Сколько бы я ни пытался вдохнуть – не получалось. У тебя тут хорошо, просторно. Ненавижу тесноту с тех пор, как наш танк подбили.  
Их разговор все больше напоминал Джейми сеансы у психотерапевта, которые они с Идой отмучивали перед тем, как их все-таки официально признали несовместимыми. Ей это было важно, но развода она под конец хотела ничуть не меньше. Джейми бесконечно пересчитывал фиалки на широком белом подоконнике, отвечая на вопросы о том, что он чувствует, и не мог найти в себе ничего, кроме смутного раздражения. Меньше всего ему хотелось сейчас становиться для Эрика терапевтом, но другого у его нового приятеля, кажется, не завелось.  
– Эрик… а ты не аллергик?  
– А?  
– У меня была девчонка в колледже, однажды ее забрала скорая прямо с вечеринки. У нее была аллергия на мед, и никто не додумался предупредить, что в торте он есть, а она уже достаточно дернула, чтобы не заметить опасного привкуса, и сожрала два куска. Ты проверялся когда-нибудь? Это может быть запах, например, мелкие частицы в воздухе. В ритуалах каких только благовоний не используют. Может, на том твоем рынке запахло тем же. Или, может, что-то было в отваре. Нехватка воздуха, повышенное потоотделение, паническая атака. Твое тело могло просто говорить тебе: я не в порядке, сделай с этим что-то!  
– Логично, – отозвался Эрик. – Именно это оно мне и говорило. Но я ни хрена не услышал. 

Или не смог, сложно было теперь сказать. Альма крепко взяла его за руку. Барабанный ритм стал быстрее, поющие голоса громче. Эрику показалось, что вокруг не шестеро, а шесть тысяч людей и все они поют, раскачиваются, приплясывают, бьют в барабаны в унисон. Внутри бушевал пожар, воздуха по-прежнему не хватало, в виски бились обрывки мыслей: готов ли он? Зачем? На что?  
– Могу тебя заверить, – заметил Джейми, отхлебнув из кружки, – во время обычного католического венчания все то же самое. Они пялятся тебе в спину в ожидании уже давно прозвучавшего “да”, и в этот момент ты понимаешь, что ничего невозможно отменить. Самолет, в который ты забрался, еще стоит на земле, но люк задраен, трап уже откатили.

Там было слишком много черных, все они знали, что делали, а Эрик – нет. Он ни разу не заговорил об этом, но достаточно рассказал о своих буйных годах, чтобы Джейми не сомневался. Засунь его самого кто-то на чужой ритуал без подготовки лет в восемнадцать, он бы тоже занервничал. Самым странным был пиджак: по тому, как Эрик это описывал, одежда и правда предназначалась для него – хотя по всем представлениям Джейми об участии в ритуалах непосвященного не могло быть и речи.  
Пиджаки, платки, трости, цилиндры – все это были приметы для мамбо и унганов: кто пришел. Кто говорит из человека. Или дополнительный способ самогипноза для тех, кого седлал лоа – если смотреть на это скептически. За десять лет Джейми слышал про разные церемонии – на одних заранее знали, кого приглашают, на других просто открывали дверь и были рады любому, кто придет. Но никто, ни разу не говорил ему, что от чужака, впервые оказавшегося на ритуале, могут ждать такой вовлеченности. Или позволять ему так вовлечься, если уж на то пошло. А Эрика поили, его поставили в центр круга, для него держали только пиджак, выходит, ждали кого-то конкретного. Черный и красный – цвета семьи Петро. Младшей семьи. Земли и ярости, огня, крови. На Альме было ослепительно алое платье, расшитое сверкающей золотой ниткой, в подрагивающем свете десятков свечей оно сияло, переливалось, змеилось, морочило голову. Джейми легко нырял в чужой рассказ, дорисовывая подробности, а порой и дополняя. Вот мамбо наклоняется перед Эриком и Альмой, зернами выкладывает на бетонном полу веве Легбы. Просит его открыть дверь. Все ритуалы начинаются с этого. Вудуистский отченаш. Она еще в белом, как и полагается во время обращения к семье Раду. Старшей семье. Папа Легба, открой для меня врата. Атибон Легба, прошу, открой врата. Легба, открой врата для меня, и я возблагодарю лоа, когда вернусь. 

– Так оно и было, – пробормотал Эрик, попытался оторваться от спинки дивана и не преуспел, просто повернул голову в сторону Джейми. Тот ободряюще кивнул. Пиджак по-прежнему был непонятной деталью, но об этом Эрику пока слышать не следовало. Об этом Джейми решил подумать потом. Его уже немного вело, кружка незаметно опустела. Он обожал ром, со всеми прошлыми своими гостями любил приговаривать, надираясь: точно как Папа. Рука под татуировкой чесалась, Джейми привык считать это знаком, постукиванием по плечу – с тех самых пор, как она временами мучительно свербела, еще совсем свежая. Но конечно, это была всего лишь его рука, его татуировка, знака в этом было не больше, чем в зеленом или красном огне на светофоре. Если пешеход торопится – перебежит на любой. Просто его друзья и приятели искусно культивировали поиск и трактовку знаков, вся их жизнь состояла из побуждающих и предостерегающих символов помельче и покрупнее. Всем поначалу нужно быть своим, или как там Эрик говорил. Джейми отчаянно требовалось поделиться этим, он плеснул себе рома и молча цедил его крошечными глотками, морщась от горечи, лишь бы не перебивать чужой рассказ.

Вскоре вторая женщина набросила на плечи мамбо бордовую накидку. Эрик не понимал языка, но мамбо говорила с ним. Нараспев, притопывая и вращая головой. Повторяй за мной, прошептала Альма. Эрик повторял что мог, мешанину звуков. Мамбо дала Альме кольцо. Парень отложил барабан и подошел к ним с петухом в руке. И ножом. Эрик до хруста сжал ладонь Альмы, и это было последнее, что он почувствовал. Парень резанул по горлу птицы, Эрику на лицо брызнула кровь, но он не помнил ни запаха, ни того, что она, наверное, была горячей. Шторка упала.

– Ты можешь сейчас повторить, что говорил? Как запомнил? – спросил Джейми.  
Эрик мотнул головой.  
– Когда мне это снится, изо рта течет кровь, – сказал он. – Всякий раз, как я его открываю.  
Джейми сделал слишком большой глоток, закашлялся. Эрик хмыкнул, губы разошлись в отрешенной улыбке.  
– Часто? Снится, в смысле, – отставив кружку спросил Джейми. Комната немного покачивалась, как висящая на одном гвозде картина, вот-вот норовя свалиться.  
Эрик дернул плечом.  
– Иногда. Пока пил, снилось чаще. Или пил, пока снилось чаще. Не знаю.

Он пришел в себя под проливным дождем. Зубы стучали, он промок до нитки. Стоял на коленях и жадно дышал, комкая жухлую траву и землю в кулаках. Потом поднялся, цепляясь за железную сетку, ограждающую канал. Рубашки на нем не было, никаких новых колец тоже. Долго брел по Кэмпхор-стрит, понятия не имея, как далеко находится от того гаража, куда Альма привезла его на своей машине. Ноги подкашивались, приходилось останавливаться то и дело. Мутило. Адски хотелось пить. В заднем кармане джинсов нашлись насквозь мокрые десять баксов, мужик на ближайшей бензоколонке сжалился и продал ему пива, не спрашивая права. До дома Эрик добрался к рассвету, уже ни черта не соображая. Следующие сутки он провалялся в бреду с температурой под сорок. Проснувшись, впервые за несколько лет увидел совершенно трезвого отца.

– А Альма? Что она сказала? – Джейми шатало из стороны в сторону, он отчаянно цеплялся за края дивана. Хреновый из него, как и следовало ожидать, оказался терапевт.  
– Не знаю. Мы не виделись больше. Я заблокировал ее номер на случай, если будет звонить. И как только встал на ноги, пошел записался в армию. Удобно. Как раз летом стукнуло восемнадцать.  
Переполнявшие Джейми слова лезли наружу все сразу, но создавали серьезную пробку где-то в горле. Он с чувством выдавил:  
– Предательство, – и попробовал распрямить затекшую, неприятно покалывающую ногу, но толкнул тумбочку, опрокинул бутылку на пол. Покосился и выдохнул с облегчением: она была закручена. Из кружки на дощатый пол пролилось небольшое темное пятно. Преодолевая густой, гудящий туман, Джейми переполз по дивану поближе к Эрику. Хлопнул того по груди, опасно покачнувшись, уперся в Эрика ладонью.  
– Завтра я все узнаю. Про этот ритуал. Мы семья. Все, кто дружит с лоа. И… такие как я, вокруг. Все всех знают. Сообщество, понимаешь? Но слушай сюда. Лоа это как... как электричество. Ты можешь прожить без электричества? Запросто. Технически. Но лучше жить с электричеством, так гораздо меньше проблем. Хотя оно может и ебануть. Но лоа ничего не диктуют тебе. Как ток. Это такая же сила снаружи нас, как ток. Это мы, Эрик, даем им характер. Мы поим их ромом и раскуриваем им сигары. Это в нас они чувствуют, как люди. А снаружи они ток. Память о памяти и чистая сила. Поэтому мы им нужны! И… я никогда не говорю такого на экскурсии, Эрик. Но в твоей жизни лоа не главное. Ты ее строишь, а не они за тебя. Ты можешь сказать: меня оседлали. Но тебя не обязательно оседлали там. Лоа не седлают случайных людей, понимаешь? Для этого нужна подготовка. Ну, как с лошадью… на нее сперва неплохо бы надеть седло. А ты не собирался никого на себе катать.  
– Я не знаю. – Теплое сладкое дыхание полоснуло Джейми по лицу. – Я… пойду, наверное. Завтра... можно будет еще поговорить. Если захочешь.  
– Куда ты такой пойдешь? Оставайся, я дам тебе плед и подушку. Здесь часто ночуют.  
Эрик промычал что-то невыразительное, покосился за спину Джейми – на алтарь Папы. Потом мягко коснулся рукой плеча Джейми. Тот вздрогнул, и Эрик улыбнулся.  
– Правильно. Я тоже себе не верю.  
– Ты идиот, – веско сказал Джейми. – А я специалист. И как специалист я говорю тебе: если у тебя проблемы с лоа, мы разберемся с этим. Дистиллируя народную мудрость при помощи рационального мышления. Ясно?  
– Нет.  
– Ты остаешься ночевать здесь. Так ясно?  
– Да. 

Вырубиться сразу Джейми помешало адское напряжение в паху. Он запоздало подумал, что Эрик мог заметить, когда он подсел ближе. Когда они касались друг друга. Когда он не мог отвести взгляда от светлых, заворачивающихся кверху ресниц. Это возбудило еще сильнее, вращающийся над головой вентилятор двоился, троился, головокружил. Джейми рванул молнию джинсов, в которых рухнул на кровать как был, вытащил затвердевший член и представил себе, как его сжимают длинные, сильные пальцы. Он все быстрее дергал рукой, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, и спустил на пол с тихим, протяжным стоном. Уже засыпая, вспомнил, как прошлой ночью чуть не швырнул бутылкой в алтарь, расплылся в счастливой улыбке. Папа все-таки был с ним настолько, насколько с ним вообще мог быть какой-то лоа. Папа привел ему Эрика, забившего себе голову кучей бессвязной ерунды. Потерянного в надуманных и настоящих ужасах, но такого цельного. 

Сон, как часто случалось на пьяную голову, оказался мутным и беспокойным. Погони перетекали одна в другую, Джейми то ли убегал со всех ног, то ли гнался за кем-то. Гигантские птицы хлопали крыльями над головой, норовя подцепить за плечи. Скелет в смокинге смеялся, выпуская дым из толстой сигары, а Джейми мялся, как двоечник на экзамене, неспособный вспомнить правильные слова, которым его учили в предыдущем доме или сне, и косноязычно просил Барона не брать чужого. И не подумаю, сказал Барон, они и так меня развлекают. Лучше не вмешивайся. Не успев увернуться, Джейми все-таки угодил в когти или сам стал птицей, он с дикой скоростью несся над затопленным городом, выискивая нужный гараж в Метари, а потом камнем сиганул вниз, запоздало заметив, что вся вода внизу подозрительно алого цвета, и со сдавленным вскриком проснулся.

Из гостиной доносился тихий ровный храп. Потирая ломящий затылок, Джейми с трудом вылез из-под одеяла, в которое успел закуклиться во сне и пропотеть насквозь. Вытер подсохшую сперму с пола, разделся и побрел в душ. На часах была половина десятого, в агентстве на переговоры его ждали к десяти, но Карла и сама-то не славилась особой пунктуальностью. Почесывая все еще не слишком отвисший, но уже угрожающе мягкий живот, Джейми решил, что пришло время взять абонемент в зал. Он наскоро побрился, подстриг до правильного квадрата малость запущенную за последние недели бородку, взлохматил влажные волосы и счел свой вид вполне достойным. Эрику он оставил записку: “кофе на полке, кофеварка рабочая, розетка давно искрит, не бойся, холодильник твой, дверь захлопывается сама, буду после обеда” – и приписал свой телефонный номер, по которому следовало звонить с любыми вопросами. 

Разговор с Карлой оказался на удивление дельным: начала она с предложения повысить стоимость “Истории вудуизма” на десять долларов с человека, а дальше выяснилось, что Бренда все-таки уезжает с мужем на север, куда его позвали работать, и ее туры надо кому-то вести. На Бренде висели популярные “История Нового Орлеана” и “Мистический Орлеан”, а также гораздо менее востребованные “Итальянский Орлеан” и “Рабство в Луизиане”. Для Джейми это означало почти полную занятость, а если не бросать подработок в лавке Тариши и случайного онлайн-репетиторства – уже к осени он мог разжиться неплохими деньгами. Даже странно, как спокойно он это воспринял, так долго мечтавший наконец выбраться из постоянных переодалживаний. Мысли витали где-то между “проснулся ли уже Эрик” и “с чего следует начинать распутывание гаражного ритуала”. На завтрашнюю экскурсию записалось уже десять человек, почти фулл хаус. Отлично выглядишь, бросила Карла на прощание. Джейми лучезарно улыбнулся ей в ответ.

Выскочив из агентства и набирая номер Тариши, он вспомнил, что чуть не пропустил вороний завтрак. Быстро вернулся, сунулся на общую кухню, сгреб все ненужное, что могло пойти на корм птицам.  
– Джейми, дорогой, – проворковала Тариша, – я боюсь, что сама еле дотягиваю до конца квартала.  
– Ты угадала и не угадала. – Он рассмеялся, ожидая зеленого света на Нью-Ремперт-стрит. – Я действительно звоню с просьбой, и это ни в коем случае не про деньги. И я помню, что уже месяц торчу тебе сотню, но тут как раз подвалила работа, так что уже очень скоро отдам! И ты невероятно меня выручаешь!  
Помахав остановившимся на свой красный машинам, Джейми размашистой походкой перешел дорогу. Колено почти не болело, даже голова, удивительное дело, вела себя гораздо лучше вчерашнего.  
– Чего ты тогда хочешь? – хмыкнула Тариша.  
– Ты всех тут знаешь. Ты одна из самых известных мамбо Нового Орлеана.  
– Грубая, грубая лесть. Чего тебе?  
– Я кое-кого ищу. И подумал, вы наверняка должны быть знакомы.  
– Хорошо-о, и?  
– Ну, мне немного известно. Ее зовут Альма. Креолка. В две тысячи пятом ей было примерно под тридцать. Она жила где-то в Метари. Гадала за деньги, возможно посвященная. Здесь или даже на Гаити, не знаю. Мне очень, очень сильно нужно ее найти.  
Ворон собралось гораздо меньше обычного. Похоже, не дождавшись его, они улетели искать себе еды в другом месте.  
– Зачем? – неожиданно холодно спросила Тариша.  
– Понимаешь… – Джейми замялся. Мамбо на то и была мамбо, чтобы иметь свои отношения с лоа и сообществом. Не следовало ему говорить с ней об этом по телефону. – Дело в том, что незадолго до урагана она… участвовала в одном ритуале. В каком-то гараже в Метари. И она привела туда постороннего, что никого из тех, кто был с ней рядом, не смутило. И мамбо, проводившую ритуал, тоже – хотя они виделись первый раз в жизни. И похоже, ритуал пошел не по плану. Вот о чем мне хотелось бы с ней поговорить. Я думаю…  
– Мы забудем об этом, мальчик Легбы, – перебила его Тариша. – Для твоего же блага.  
Забавно, подумал Джейми, растерянно слушая короткие гудки. До сих пор никто, кроме Тоби, мальчиком Легбы его не называл. Вот ведь как, приклеилось.

Солнце поджаривало, подгоняло думать быстрее. Возвращаться домой с пустыми руками не хотелось, но реакция Тариши удерживала от новых поспешных действий. Отправившись обратно во Французский квартал, Джейми устроился в небольшой закусочной с сытными дешевыми завтраками. Яичницу с беконом перед ним поставили раньше, чем он решился набрать новый номер. Незнание в этих кругах ни от чего не освобождало, скорее наоборот. 

Вместо мамбо Мириам ответил ее записанный на автоответчик голос. Технику она так и не полюбила, улыбнулся Джейми, всегда жаловалась, что с Огуном им общего языка найти не удается. Я не могу прямо сейчас приехать в Нью-Йорк, наговорил он после звукового сигнала, но мне очень нужна твоя помощь, Мириам. В Метари перед ураганом делали странный ритуал. Я услышал о нем от очевидца, постороннего. Полтора десятка лет прошло, а у него до сих пор с этим проблемы. Мамбо пустила его на ритуал, хотя видела в первый раз. И он сразу стал слишком активным участником. Его заставляли говорить слова, которых он не понимал, думаю, по-французски. Чем-то поили. Вызывали, похоже, кого-то из Петро, но большего он не помнит. Считает, что его кто-то оседлал. Если ты скажешь, что берешься помочь, то я уговорю его поехать в Нью-Йорк. Или, может, ты направишь меня к кому-то в Новом Орлеане. С ним должен поговорить кто-то из сообщества. Ты же меня знаешь, я для такого не гожусь. Парень – ветеран Ирака, он и так натерпелся. И для него это очень серьезно. Что бы ты ни сказала, спасибо. Пусть лоа тебя берегут. Привет Питу! 

Пока Джейми доедал яичницу, его посетила неглупая мысль. Чувствуя себя настоящим детективом из какого-нибудь “Сердца ангела”, он отправился домой: сразу за соседней дверью, чтобы не затаскивать каждый раз по лестнице, он приноровился хранить велосипед. Тот еще металлолом, но машина осталась Иде. На крыше розового дома напротив жилища Джейми сидело с десяток ворон. Еще пара примостилась на фонарях. Джейми погрозил им пальцем и громко заявил, что на наглый шантаж не ведется. Лучше бы они устроили это завтра утром, во время экскурсии.

Изрядно вспотев, задыхаясь от жары, через полчаса он заходил в свою любимую университетскую библиотеку. Только после двух выпитых залпом стаканов воды из кулера удалось перевести дыхание. Он надеялся, что Эрик не станет выглядывать из окна: от такого зрелища, не зная о фокусе с воронами, мог бы психануть. Может, и стоило зайти, проверить, как там все. Может, Эрик вообще ушел, чтобы больше никогда не вернуться.  
– Так вам чего, сэр? – переспросил обрюзгший лысеющий библиотекарь.  
Джейми попросил подшивки всех местных газет за июль и август две тысячи пятого года.

На передовицы и большие статьи он не отвлекался: полуголый человек, разгуливающий ночью по городу, вряд ли настолько впечатлил бы журналистов даже в мертвый летний сезон. Небольшие заметки об ограблениях магазинов читал с гораздо большим интересом. Он так и не успел расспросить Эрика, как много эта Альма рассказывала о том, чем занимается, но вряд ли тот согласился оставаться на черном ритуале, вообще не представляя себе, что происходит. Эрик сам говорил, у него были проблемы с тем, чтобы держать себя в руках. И не та семья, чтобы своевременно потратиться на психолога. Отчего бы ни случился пробел в памяти, из гаража Эрик наверняка вылетел взбешенным, а значит, могло достаться: соседним машинам, магазинам, людям в конце концов. 

В читальном зале было сухо и прохладно, выходить наружу Джейми не торопился. Взял себе на обед “сникерс” из автомата, твердо пообещав: этот последний. Решительность, с которой он приехал сюда, сменилась неуверенностью, его любимые привычные качели. Ночью он ужрался до того, что чуть не полез приставать к малознакомому обкуренному в ноль человеку, а теперь пытается проверять факты? С чего он взял, что запомнил все рассказанное Эриком? С чего он взял, что Эрик был в состоянии рассказать ему все, что помнит? Кого он тут вообще спасает на самом деле, ветерана с очевидным посттравматическим расстройством или себя от скуки?

“Пять черных трупов в гараже. Полиция не комментирует.”  
Их было шестеро, пробормотал Джейми, соседка оторвалась от книжки Кенделла о Луизианской покупке – зачем она только читала ее здесь? – и покосилась на него с отчетливой неприязнью. Привычным жестом Джейми помахал согнутой в локте рукой: раскаиваясь, извиняясь, обещая больше никогда. Их было шестеро в гараже, говорил Эрик. Все остальное совпадало. Дата – тридцатого июля. Район – Метари. Все убиты одним и тем же холодным оружием, предположительно очень острым ножом. Передовица как она есть, но Эрик не обязан был читать бесплатную газету своего района. И тем более не должен был рассказывать обо всем первому встречному. Он не мог совсем ничего не подозревать, иначе зачем сбежал в армию. Он…

Он мог не говорить правду, сказал Джейми, и плевать ему было на всех вместе взятых синих чулков Луизианы, неспособных скачать общедоступную книжку в двадцать первом веке. Он еще раз прокрутил в памяти вчерашний день. Потерянный вид Эрика у дуба. Скорость, с которой тот не выкуривал, а всасывал в себя косяки, когда дошло до важного. На языке Джейми это называлось “глушить залпом”. Бездонная пустота в глазах, когда Эрик говорил, что сам себе не верит. Готовность говорить дальше. Там было какое-то дальше, только теперь Джейми вспомнил об этом. И впрямь, откуда иначе Эрик узнал о марьяж-лоа? Он не выглядел человеком, который скупает книжки о вуду, даже если его это беспокоит. Он взял тур, чтобы разобраться. Найти кого-то вроде Джейми, кто мог бы помочь.  
Он не мог не говорить правду.

Сфотографировав статью – бессмысленное действие, каждое слово и так отпечаталось у него на сетчатке, Джейми пялился в чертов текст добрых полчаса, – он покинул читальный зал и с ненавистью уставился на прикованный к стойке велосипед. Прохладнее не стало, тяжелый влажный воздух сперва согрел его, потом заставил взмокнуть заново. Джейми решил, что торопиться домой не станет. Об этом следовало подумать. Огибая тянущиеся в пробке машины, срезая повороты по тротуару, он пытался понять, почему Тариша так резко его отшила. Она имела право, конечно. Мамбо на все имеют право. Но если она знала, если Альма или та мамбо была ее подругой – что мешало ей просто сказать?

Посреди моста через канал он остановился. Прислонил велосипед к парапету, долго смотрел вниз. Почему-то Джейми не сомневался: орудие убийства не найдено по сей день. Эрик говорил, что пришел в себя у канала. Пять человек и один петух пали жертвой одного и того же ножа. Здесь не нужно было быть мамбо или унганом, чтобы с уверенностью сказать, кто оседлал Эрика. Для кого тот с самого детства подходил наилучшим образом – резкий, агрессивный. Кто пулей ринулся в приоткрытую Легбой дверь, стоило унюхать запах крови. Джейми почесал в затылке, постучал ладонями о шершавый парапет. Он был опасно близок к тому, чтобы взять и поверить. Но лоа не убивают на ритуале. Джейми никогда, ни от кого об этом не слышал. На ритуале могут убивать очень испуганные, психически неуравновешенные люди. Нет, ни в какой Нью-Йорк Эрика везти не следовало, и тем более не следовало потакать его уверенности, что его любимую женщину его руками зарезал Огун.  
– Все в порядке, сэр?  
Джейми отшатнулся от пожилого черного копа, нервно покосился на остановившуюся за ним машину. На мосту тут же образовалась пробка: остальные водители пытались объезжать, сигналили друг другу. Громкие звуки привели его в себя. Все было ни черта не в порядке, но с полицией он точно не собирался это обсуждать.  
– Конечно, – ответил Джейми. И, вымученно улыбнувшись, кивнул на велосипед. – Просто слегка переоценил свои силы.  
От воды он отказался, но протянутую копом визитку из вежливости взял.  
– Просто имейте в виду. Может, кому-то пригодится, – мягко сказал полицейский и легко хлопнул его по плечу перед тем, как вернуться в машину и наконец разблокировать полосу.  
Джейми посторонился, пропуская группу велосипедистов по узкой пешеходной дорожке, и, пока они проезжали гуськом, таращился на черное тиснение: “Центр психологической поддержки”. Номер горячей линии был написан красным.  
Еще пару дней назад он бы с уверенностью сказал: это знак.

С лестницы вкусно пахло. Эрик обнаружился на кухне, голый по пояс. На его левом плече красовался детально прорисованный черным десантный нож, окруженный дубовым венком, на рукояти болтались, обвивая нож, два армейских жетона. На одном было написано вместо имени “Большая волна”, на втором – “Новый рассвет”. С правой лопатки скалился крупный череп, перекусывающий дымящиеся пули. Татуировку набили искусно, от малейшего движения плечом череп по-настоящему шевелил челюстями.  
На снятой с плиты сковородке томился огромный стейк.  
– Ты вовремя, – не оборачиваясь, хмыкнул Эрик.  
В открытое окно каркнула ворона. К концу дня их на розовом доме стало еще больше, но Эрика они, похоже, не волновали.  
– Я всегда вовремя, – машинально ответил Джейми.  
Эту байку он обычно травил уже в лавке Тариши, водя туристов от алтаря к алтарю и объясняя, чем семьи лоа отличаются друг от друга, рассказывая по паре слов о каждом. Он был мальчиком Легбы, поэтому никогда не опаздывал, даже из самой неприятной пробки находился удачный выход. Папа охраняет дороги тех, кого выбрал.  
Эрик снова хмыкнул, ничего не уточняя. И Джейми тоже не стал.  
– Ты с ума сошел, – выдохнул он, заглянув в холодильник за бутылкой воды. На нижней полке стояли две упаковки пива, верхние были забиты свежими овощами, фруктами, сырой рыбой, еще какой-то дрянью. На полу у холодильника стояли три бутылки черного рома, который Эрик, видно, не придумал, куда девать.  
– Ты сам сказал, он мой, – пожал плечами Эрик. – А мне надо было куда-то себя деть, пока утренняя доза не выветрилась. Прогулялся. Тут все изменилось.  
– А дверь…  
– Засунул коврик в щель, – улыбнулся Эрик. – Поставил растяжку на случай, если кто-то сунется.  
– Растяжку, – мертвым голосом повторил Джейми.  
– Растяжку, – кивнул Эрик. Разложил по тарелкам запеченную спаржу из духовки, принялся нарезать сочный стейк полосками. Покосившись за спину, фыркнул: – Шучу.  
Джейми неуверенно хохотнул.  
Он не мог оторвать взгляд от загорелых, измазанных красным мясным соком кистей, уверенно орудовавших ножом.  
– Пойду умоюсь, – выдавил наконец. – Там адская жара.  
По этой жаре Эрик бегал десять километров по дорожкам парка. Они с Джейми чудом разминулись, оказывается. Едва проснувшись и покурив, он сразу знал, что день плохой. Чудилось разное в доме. Давило. Звучало все время – скрипело, шуршало, лязгало.  
– Я к этому месяц привыкал, – кивнул Джейми, уплетая мясо за обе щеки. Он думал, что съест пару ломтиков из вежливости, но аппетит разгорался все больше. – Старый дом, и рядом стоят еще постарше. Они разговаривают, ага. Но… я рад, что ты вернулся. Серьезно. Боялся, что… ну, у меня до сих пор нет твоего телефона.  
– У меня тоже. – Со своей половиной стейка Эрик справился быстрее и теперь облизывал палец за пальцем.  
– В смысле?  
– Разбил позавчера.  
– Был… плохой день? – осторожно предположил Джейми.  
– Нормальный. Просто разбил. 

Готовить он научился еще в армии, а потом в обществе поддержки ветеранов познакомился с капралом в отставке, державшим небольшой ресторан. Кухня помогала справляться. Много микрозадач. Это потом здорово пригодилось на Гаити.

К концу первого года службы его называли Бешеным, Контуженым или Меченым. Многие недолюбливали и сторонились, но Эрику было уже плевать. Что-то надломилось с того теракта на рынке, обособило его. Друзья, впрочем, тоже завелись, нескольким он спас жизнь. Бросаясь и роняя на землю, укрывая от осколка, снимая противника раньше, чем тот выстрелит, попросту выбегая из укрытия и отвлекая огонь на себя. Пули его не брали. Психолог считал, что Эрик специально лезет в самую гущу, чтобы что-то себе или о себе доказать. Он быстро понял, что спорить с доктором не следует, это слишком грузило. Отделывался правильными словами. Военного мозгоправа хлебом не корми, дай послушать о том, как армия исправляет солдата, который до этого чувствовал, что жизнь дала трещину. 

Но трещина никуда не делась, и появилась она еще до взрыва, просто валяясь на койке, пока сотрясение не прошло, Эрик вынужденно пялился в потолок и думал о чем попало, например о себе. До сих пор он так долго о себе никогда не думал. Трещина на самом деле была в нем и до гаража. Но на рынке в нее как будто вставили клин и надавили, расщепляя еще сильнее. С тех пор он начал терять себя иногда. Порой на несколько секунд, порой на полчаса. Так было в танке, когда их подбили из гранатомета – за это Эрик получил Серебряную звезду. Говорили, он не просто выбил заклинивший люк, как бумажный, но и вытащил оттуда наглотавшихся дыма наводчика и радиста. А потом из канавы отстреливался за троих, пока не подоспели “птички” с базы. Из второго их “Абрамса”, взорвавшегося на мине, не выжил никто. Радист в танке Эрика ехал новенький, его только перекинули из-под Фаллуджи. Черный. Эрик запросто мог оставить его угорать в танке, никто бы и слова ему не сказал. 

– Ты бы смог? – мягко перебил его Джейми.  
В гостиной было прохладнее, окна выходили на северо-запад и она меньше прогревалась за день. У дивана стояла потертая сумка с вещами Эрика, которую тот забрал из мотеля. Джейми медленно цедил холодное пиво. Эрик, видно и себе решив, что говорить им сегодня стоит на трезвую голову, тоже пока не курил. Это добавило ему живости.  
– Не знаю.  
Он повертел головой, громко хрустнув шейным суставом. Джейми скривился, и Эрик совершенно случайно хрустнул шеей еще раз, развернув голову в другую сторону.  
– Не проверял.

Когда он пришел в себя, его хлопали по щекам, тянули в “птичку”. Сгрузили на скамейку, как мешок с дерьмом. Суетились вокруг наводчика, тому было херово. Радист, наоборот, очнулся, он с прилетевшими и разговаривал все это время. Кеннет Джозеф Спаркли Уэсс Девидсон Паркинг Младший – у одного человека имен на целый танковый расчет. Он сорвал им построение, все сперва ржали до слез, потом отжимались, конечно. Никто не сомневался, что капрал сделал это специально. Он тоже не очень-то любил таких черных, как Паркинг. Как мокрая после дождя земля черных. Ogun mo juba, прошептал Эрику сын гаитянских эмигрантов, еще когда они залезали в птичку, Ogun laka aye, osinmole.  
– Он… – Джейми сглотнул, пожевал губами. – Он решил, что…  
– Он еще не совсем вырубился, когда я выбивал люк. Он видел. Он сказал, что знал, что я за ним вернусь. Он молился Огуну каждый вечер.

На людях они никогда не заговаривали об этом. Мало чем, хмыкнул Эрик, отличались от тех твоих рабов. 

Стемнело; поднявшись за новой банкой пива, Джейми щелкнул выключателем. Лампочка в торшере вспыхнула, затрещала и погасла.  
– Какой же ты Огун, – усмехнулся он. – У Огуна работает любое железо.  
– Так это твой дом, – пожал плечами Эрик. Кивнул на алтарь: – И его.

Паркинг мало что знал, набор деревенских суеверий. Он был первым человеком, услышавшим от Эрика о том, что происходило в гараже. И ответил просто: Огун тебя защитил. Паркинг считал, что этим следует гордиться. Он в жизни не участвовал ни в каких ритуалах, но его прадед был унганом. Настоящим, а не как эти, тонтон-макуты. Очень осторожным. Семья мало о чем знала, он берег их. Прадеда крепко боялись, потому не трогали. Отец тотчас же сбежал с Гаити, когда его не стало, и оказался единственным уцелевшим членом их семьи. Вырезали всех до единого, даже дальних родственников. Но эти люди потом плохо кончили, утверждал Паркинг, и хотя сам он ни разу не был на Гаити, предлагал Эрику поехать туда вместе после дембеля. Обещал, что поможет найти знающих людей. Дурной был на всю голову, но хороший парень.

Нас ждет тяжелый и кровавый год, пообещал зимой Буш – и не соврал. Каждый день кого-то взрывали. Рядом с незаметным алтарем Огуна у Паркинга появился еще менее заметный алтарь Барона Субботы. Чтобы помог хорошо уйти, если вдруг не поможет Огун. Он старался держаться поближе к Эрику, тот не возражал. Они уже тогда нормально закладывали за воротник, Паркинг умел доставать выпивку из воздуха. Их взвод перебросили сперва под Багдад, потом в Баакубу, которую почти отбили повстанцы. Весна и лето скомкались, выгорели дотла из памяти. Эрик то пил, то стрелял. Он больше не заморачивался о том, кто поднимает перевернувшийся грузовик его руками, когда нужно вытащить из кабины ребят. Они ненавидели хаджей – местных, любой из которых мог оказаться муджем. Сокращенно от муджахеддина. Смертника, обмотанного дешевой взрывчаткой, часто взрывавшегося раньше, чем дойдет до ворот базы, от любого неловкого чиха. Муджем завтра мог оказаться плешивый торговец сладостями, еще вчера расстилавшийся на брюхе, приглашая выпить лучшего в городе чая. На их фоне Паркинг больше не был черным, черных в их взводе не осталось даже для капрала, а уж для Эрика и подавно. Они с Паркингом завербовались почти в одно и то же время. Огун тебя послал мне в защиту, говорил тот. Но от пищевого отравления никакой Огун Паркинга не спас. Он сгорел за несколько дней, на ровном месте взял и изошел на дерьмо. Когда из госпиталя позвонили, Эрик плеснул виски Барону и отдал ему последнюю сигарету. А к утру уничтожил оба алтаря, пока никто их не нашел. Он демобилизовался осенью, но в Луизиану так и не вернулся. Осел сперва у приятеля в Бронксе, потом у одной девчонки в Джерси. Когда она его выставила, с облегчением поселился в трейлере рядом со свалкой ржавых машин. И сам ржавел до поздней весны, а потом угодил в участок за драку, в которой сломал одному мелкому бандиту руку. Там его заметили и всерьез за него взялись. Шутка ли, Серебряная звезда, три бронзовых. Если не считать всей остальной мишуры, с которой из Ирака возвращался каждый.

Свечи подрагивали от вентилятора, бросали на лицо Эрика дрожащий багряный отблеск. Он все чаще похрустывал костяшками – уже не шутя, а сам того, очевидно, не замечая. Постукивал пальцами по колену. Перебрасывал яблоко, как мячик, из руки в руку – все быстрее и быстрее. Косился за спину. То ли на дверь, то ли на алтарь. Джейми сперва подыскивал способ вернуть разговор к гаражу, но чем дальше, тем больше сомневался, что это следует делать. Сегодня с ним говорил совсем другой Эрик. Как будто того, вчерашнего, вынули из морозильной камеры и разогрели в микроволновке. 

– Давно так много не говорил, – сказал он, вернувшись с водой и заодно с новой банкой для Джейми. – Думаю, лучше мне уехать.  
– Куда?  
– Отсюда. Пока я еще могу.  
Джейми подался вперед, поймал его взгляд.  
– Эрик, ты же вернулся сюда не просто так. После всего, что с тобой случилось. Ты хочешь перевернуть страницу, но что-то держит ее, мешает. Ты дергаешь, а бумага надрывается и трещит. Это страшно. Возможно, страницы склеились, или их придавило чем-то тяжелым. Но если не переворачивать такую страницу, она не перевернется сама. Ты навсегда останешься топтаться на ней.  
– Красиво говоришь, – усмехнулся Эрик. – Такой же дурной, как Паркинг.  
– Дурной? – Джейми чуть не поперхнулся пивом.  
– Пустил меня домой, слушаешь.  
– Ты мне нравишься, – сказал Джейми. И поторопился сгладить вырвавшееся: – Ты хороший парень. И я понимаю, что значит топтаться по одной странице. Но… ты гораздо смелее меня. Ты вернулся сюда, чтобы что-то с этим сделать.  
Эрик потянулся к сумке, вытащил портсигар с самокрутками.  
– Я не знаю, зачем я вернулся. – Он пощелкал крышкой, постучал портсигаром по ладони. Достав самокрутку, задумчиво уставился на нее, крутя в пальцах. – Не помню.

Переворачивать страницу он уехал на Гаити весной две тысячи десятого. Всю зиму учил язык – они начали заниматься еще с Паркингом. Гаитянский креольский был дикий, идиотский. “Когда у курицы вырастут зубы”, говорили они вместо простого “никогда”. “Зажми нос, чтобы выпить вонючую воду” означало “смирись и переживи это”. Про человека, которому не стоило доверять, следовало сказать “он говорит по-французски”. С кем бы ни говорил Эрик в окрестностях Порт-о-Пренса на креольском, английском или общедоступном языке Джексонов, печально глядящих с двадцатидолларовых банкнот – он говорил по-французски. Он был белым, который лез в чужие дела. 

– Si ou bwè dlo nan vè, respèkte vè a.  
Джейми покачал головой, его собственный креольский не заходил дальше нескольких десятков ритуальных фраз. Эрик глубоко затянулся и, посмеиваясь, выжидал.  
– Ну хорошо, “уважать” – понятно. Vè... допустим, это французский “стакан”. Bwe… пить?  
В лицо Джейми струился сладкий дым. Казалось, дым успокаивал Эрика гораздо раньше, чем это способны сделать каннабиноиды.  
– Завидую. Никогда не умел учиться. А ты все сразу хватаешь, на лету.  
– Пьешь воду из стакана, уважай стакан, так?  
Эрик бомбардировал его новыми фразами, с некоторым трудом Джейми угадывал каждую. Расслабленный пивом мозг вскипал, на виски немного давило от духоты, но даже прерываться на то, чтобы открыть окно, Джейми не хотелось.  
Прозрачные глаза блестели от искреннего восторга.  
Джейми купался в нем, сколько мог, пока нефтяные пятна зрачков не затопили всю радужку целиком.  
– После… погоди, сейчас… после танца барабан тяжелый? Что это вообще значит?!  
– Это в смысле, у всего есть последствия. Ну, как утром после веселой ночи.  
– Отлично! Я обязательно добавлю это в экскурсию!

Эрик уже не помнил, подсказал ли ему кто-то это решение или оно пришло само. Он нашел в интернете страничку местного Красного Креста и стал ездить с ними по стране, раздавать гуманитарную помощь. Через них познакомился с другими гуманитарными организациями. Устроился на полевую кухню, показывал, как можно вкусно готовить из дешевой еды. Это помогло гораздо лучше, чем все впустую разошедшиеся по рукам Джексоны.  
Белого человека, насыпавшего еду из котла, стали узнавать.

– Унган Олден? Серьезно?!  
Эрик медленно кивнул, сдвинул светлые брови.  
– Ты его знаешь?  
– Я его, можно сказать, знаю. Но он не знает меня. Это наставник моего лучшего друга. Считай, учитель моего учителя. Здесь же, в Новом Орлеане, те же проблемы у белого. Сейчас уже меньше, но еще в начале десятых ты себе представить не можешь. Хотя да, можешь конечно. Тоби представил меня своей мамбо, Мириам, и не успокоился, пока мы с ней тоже не подружились. Объяснял многие вещи. Говорил как со своим. Смешно, как все переворачивается, когда пытаешься войти в сообщество. Там, снаружи, еще недавно черные пытались доказывать, что ничем не хуже белых. А здесь ты сам из кожи вон лезешь, чтобы тебя признали.  
– Из кожи вон лезешь, – хмыкнул Эрик. – Это точно.

Если бы с кого-то живущего среди людей и следовало срисовывать портрет Папы Легбы из Рада, хозяина всех дверей, открывающего дорогу в Вилокан, Город-в-полях, где живут лоа, – это был Олден. Высохший, с пепельно-седой головой, покачивающейся между широкими, бритвенно-острыми плечами. Правая нога тащилась за ним, как будто против воли. Одевался Олден в первое попавшееся тряпье, засыпал в том же, в чем ходил, но от него никогда не воняло. Вообще не пахло. Он кормился у Эрика вместе с остальными несколько недель. Было сразу видно, что это особенный человек – по тому, как ему кланялись, как расступались, давая дорогу. Но Олден ни разу не приходил к столу, где раздавали еду, не выстояв свою очередь. Он сам в это время, похоже, тоже раздавал пищу, просто другого толка. К нему один за другим подходили – за советами или благословениями, с просьбами или приглашениями. Эрик хорошо помнил, чем заканчиваются попытки заговаривать с такими, поэтому обходился обычным приветствием, насыпая еды, как остальным. Олден точно так же односложно благодарил. Сперва на ломанном английском, вроде как отдавая дань вежливости, но заодно показывая, что видит, с кем говорит. Потом уже на родном креольском. 

Потом он пришел к Эрику домой, в квартиру, которую тот снимал.  
– Ты ищешь слов про лоа, – с порога сказал Олден.  
Они проговорили почти всю ночь. Олден слушал его, приставив ухо к груди. Заглядывал в ухо. Стучал по затылку. Заставлял высовывать язык. Долго всматривался в ладонь.  
– Одна женщина сказала, что у меня пустая судьба, – припомнил Эрик.  
Олден презрительно цокнул языком.  
– Для того, чтобы читать, нужно уметь читать. Разве не этому вас учат в ваших белых школах?  
Он заявил Эрику, что тот залил горло и ноздри воском, проворчал:  
– Задохнешься, дурак.  
И, неожиданно ловко выхватив у Эрика из нагрудного кармана пластиковый пузырек с нейролептиками, выбросил его в открытое окно.  
Остальные таблетки, на которых он сидел уже больше года, Эрик спустил в канализацию сам. Через несколько дней он перестал нормально спать и едва держал себя в руках, чтобы не бросаться на людей, шарахался от каждого громкого звука, но зато снова чувствовал себя живым человеком. 

Жилище Олдена ничем не отличалось от обычной наскоро обмазанной бетоном рухляди на окраине Порт-о-Пренса. С заднего двора клекотали куры, старая разморенная на солнце псина даже не подняла голову, когда Эрик проходил мимо. Большую часть комнатушки занимали алтари, большие и маленькие, незримо перетекавшие друг в друга многолетние наслоения подношений. Самому Олдену остался крохотный угол с циновкой и высоким деревянным шкафом, в котором унган хранил свои травы и прочую утварь. 

– Я сказал себе, – Эрик медленно перебирал пальцами, будто играл на невидимой гитаре, – если он предложит мне что-то выпить, я пошлю его к черту.  
– И что? – переспросил Джейми, все еще переваривавший историю об отказе от препаратов. Наставник Тоби больше не казался ему небожителем, посвященным в тайны мироздания. Разбирала иррациональная злость.  
– И выпил как миленький, – хохотнул Эрик. Задрал голову, рассматривая вертящийся под потолком вентилятор затуманенным взглядом. – А вроде и нормально. Лопасти как лопасти.  
Вместо ответа на вопрос, что с ними было не так, он достал новую самокрутку.

С унганом было трое мужчин помладше. Один постукивал в небольшой висящий на шее барабан, двое подпевали. У Эрика никто ни о чем не спрашивал и не просил говорить. Он просто сидел на полу, ощущая, как отступает тревожность, а потом, незаметно, отступил и сам. Как будто задремал, измученный бессонницей последних ночей, и вскинулся от случайного звука. Ничего не изменилось вокруг, разве что ритм, но и в этом Эрик сомневался. Внутри было пусто, по-хорошему пусто. На губах он почувствовал давно забытый горьковатый привкус крепкого алкоголя, но ничего по этому поводу не испытал. Кажется, пробормотал что-то вроде “я посплю немного, если вам это не помешает” и свалился на циновку.  
Снилось, что чьи-то очень крепкие руки с трудом удерживают его от того, чтобы не упасть лицом в измолотую ливнем грязь на перекрестке, а она тянет, тянет, тянет.

Олден разбудил его, сунув под нос тарелку с жидкой похлебкой. Сказал, что готовит он, конечно, похуже Эрика, но пусть тот привыкает. Потому что другого лекарства у него для Эрика нет.  
– Ты сам, – сказал Олден, – научишься за себя стоять. Я буду тебя учить.  
Накануне он говорил с Огуном Фераи, и Огун обо всем ему рассказал.

Джейми качал головой, вертя в руках пустую банку. Если бы не поздний час, он бы прямо сейчас бросился звонить Тоби, единственному, кто мог бы пролить свет на безумие, в которое старик зачем-то засасывал Эрика, рассказывая о том, что Огун присматривался к нему еще с детства. Поглаживал, ждал, когда жеребенок вырастет и окрепнет достаточно, чтобы его возить. Но потом почуял, что его жеребенка угоняет Мэтр Карфур. Темная, хтоническая ипостась Легбы, принадлежащая к семье Петро. Не стоящий на перекрестке, а сама дорога. Единственный, кому так и не подобрали католического святого. Самый близкий из всех лоа к дрянной пародии “Американской истории ужасов”. Тот, кому молятся для ворожбы и чудес. Хозяин перекрестков или Заботливый приятель. Как хочешь слышать, так и пиши.* 

Это Олден рассказал Эрику про марьяж-лоа. Он сказал, Огун не стал разбираться, но видел невесту Карфура в том месте, где оседлал своего жеребца. Он сказал, что Огун передал: Эрику больше не надо волноваться об этой невесте. Эрику надо думать о себе. Карфур не простил того, что у него увели человека, пусть даже он сам, первым, собирался увести Эрика.  
Олдену мало было снять боевого ветерана с нейролептиков и транквилизаторов, он задумал провести его через большое посвящение.  
Сделать Эрика унганом.

– Меня крепко штормило. – Обмякший на диване Эрик едва шевелил одеревеневшим языком, но по-прежнему говорил связно. – Поначалу еще ничего, потом стало хуже. Олден спешил. Никуда не отпускал меня от себя, звал людей, чтобы держали меня, когда я срывался. Часто злился, называл слабаком, тряпкой, дерьмом коня. Хуже капрала, честное слово. Отлично, короче, брал на слабо.  
– Ты не думал… уйти оттуда? – осторожно спросил Джейми.  
Эрик тихо рассмеялся:  
– Каждый день, когда мне было, чем думать. Не знаю, чего я боялся больше. Этой большой дороги, к которой он меня готовил, или того, что ждет за дверью, если я ею хлопну и опять окажусь один.  
– Они... удерживали тебя там насильно?  
– Это сложно, – хмыкнул Эрик. – Даже когда я это просто я. Но... держать приходилось часто. Иногда мне казалось, что режутся глаза на затылке, и я пытался их выколоть чем попало. Другой раз перебил Олдену половину курятника, потому что они со мной разговаривали. Обещали… всякое, если я сверну Олдену голову. Он говорил, Карфур всегда был рядом, с того самого гаража. Потому что я пообещал себя, сам его позвал. А потом, выходит, что не пустил. Но сперва меня защищал Огун, потом... – Эрик пожевал пересохшими губами. Джейми подал ему кружку с водой, от нечаянного прикосновения к чужим пальцам в солнечном сплетении скрутило, завернуло так остро, что он тут же отпрянул, незаметно сжав кулак. – Про белую медицину, в общем, ничего хорошего Олден не думал. Хотя скрепя сердце признавал, что антибиотики еще ладно. Он… здорово объяснял, почему колеса это дерьмо. Говорил, это гроб, в который человека запихивают гнить заживо. Ни пошевелиться ему внутри, ни подышать. Никакой лоа такого человека седлать не станет, проку от него?  
– То есть он... признавал, что… от лоа препараты помогают? – уточнил Джейми.  
Эрик пожал плечами, залпом допил воду и отставил кружку рядом с собой на диван.  
– Пуля в лоб тоже помогает. От всего.

В ночь большого путешествия Олден собрал несколько десятков человек, первый раз на памяти Эрика старик ехал куда-то на машине. На закате раздолбанный внедорожник завез их в джунгли в паре десятков километров к юго-западу от Порт-о-Пренса. Остальные уже давно были там. Жгли костры, танцевали, обмахивали благовониями центр большого круга, в который вошли Олден с парой подручных и Эрик. Он третьи сутки ничего не ел и пил одну лишь воду, песни укачивали его. Держали на руках. Он сам тоже пел, танцуя вместе со всеми. Силы брались из воздуха, из земли, из огня – таких же плотных и настоящих, как люди, чьи тени тоже были настоящими и говорили на древних языках. Они плясали, восхваляя Бескрайнего Доброго Бога и древних заступников из Города-в-полях до рассвета. Эрику наконец перестало быть страшно. Воздух под руками искрился от силы, готовой подчиниться. Олден предупреждал об этом, ему следовало запомнить. Самонадеянность – плохая помощница на большой дороге, где нельзя оступаться. Особенно Эрику. Он бил себя в грудь и кричал, что готов. Он чувствовал, что может свернуть любую гору.

Люди уходили группами, исчезали в зарослях. Когда на поляне не осталось никого, кроме Олдена с Эриком, тот сказал, что стоит в начале дороги, и отпустил Эрика идти до самого конца.  
Эрик почти дошел.  
Но земля из-под ног ушла раньше.  
– Нет, – замотал головой Джейми. – Нет, нет, нет! Ты мне сейчас не хочешь, глядя в глаза, нет, погоди, ты посмотри мне в глаза. И нет, Эрик. Ты не хочешь мне сейчас сказать, что ты – лично ты, просто потому, что ты так захотел – устроил это лютое землетрясение на Гаити! Ты же не можешь всерьез...  
Упершись кулаком в диван – пустая кружка опрокинулась, но Джейми успел подхватить ее раньше, чем она упала на пол, – Эрик подался вперед. Повел головой в сторону Джейми, такой же обдолбанный, как вчера к концу разговора, но куда менее спокойный. Его мутный взгляд с трудом цеплялся за лицо Джейми, то и дело соскальзывая.  
– Я встал в камнях. Там был... поселок. Наверное. Не знаю. Там была церковь. Старая. Я встал из-под нее. Ни царапины. Весь в пыли, в крошеве. В километрах от тех джунглей. Километрах.  
– Эрик… ты сам говорил, у вас была машина.  
– Какая к черту машина. Я был в лесу. Я шел много часов. Или дней. Не знаю.  
– Вот видишь! Это расстояние измеряется не только в часах, но и в километрах!  
Эрик положил горячую ладонь ему на плечо. Она жгла сквозь футболку. Джейми прикусил губу.  
– Я встал в камнях, – тихо повторил Эрик. – Ни царапины. А вокруг тела. Целый поселок тел. Целый город тел. Куда бы я ни шел. Двести с хером тысяч тел.  
Он задумчиво уставился на свою руку. Похлопал Джейми по плечу. Проморгался. С заметным усилием поднял взгляд. В покрасневших глазах стояли слезы.  
– Теперь ты понимаешь.  
– Нет, – Джейми накрыл его ладонь своей, заметив, что он тянется к портсигару. – Это уже опасно близко к передозу.  
Эрик отпрянул, резко стряхнул его ладонь.  
– Это все, что у меня есть. Он, – рукой с портсигаром Эрик махнул за спину Джейми, на алтарь, явно не делая различий между Папой и его младшей ипостасью: веве-то у Антибона и Карфура был один и тот же, – дышит мне в шею. Лезет в каждую щель. Стоит задремать, не покурив, я опять теряюсь. Там, на Гаити, мне потом говорили: зови на помощь Огуна. А я ебал звать на помощь Огуна. Из-за этого говнюка все началось. Карфур же не на меня запал. Он запал на возможность поднасрать Огуну. И мне нахер не сдалась эта… освободительная война за меня. Я в порядке, пока курю. Я заебался воевать. Ясно?  
Привычно, не глядя, он вытащил самокрутку, щелкнул зажигалкой, глубоко затянулся.  
– Ясно, – отозвался Джейми. – Ясно. Давай… завтра поговорим.  
Упершись локтями в колени, Эрик рассматривал свечу на полу. Выдохнул дым, зажав самокрутку в зубах, опустился – перетек, удивительно гибкий – на четвереньки. Пополз к свече, растянулся на полу и принялся водить над огоньком ладонью.  
– Вали отсюда, – хрипло пробормотал он, – плохой дом. Воняет снизу. Много мелких трупов. Смерть воняет, даже старая. Только Барону не воняет, ему смешно. Я почти дошел. Это как станции. Путешествие. Для этого их столько, людей, они стоят на каждой и зовут. Помогают. А ты едешь, как в тоннеле. Нет ничего кроме дороги и станций. И Города-в-полях. Я почти видел его. Мне оставалось только умереть.  
Поджав колени к груди, Эрик стал напевать что-то тихое, бессвязное. Недокуренная самокрутка выпала на пол, дотлевала, он не замечал. Джейми рассеянно поднял с пола пустую банку с пивом. Смял ее, так и сидел. Что-то непоправимое сделалось с его жизнью за неполные двое суток. Она была, впрочем, и поменьше, чем целый Порт-о-Пренс.  
– Завтра мы с этим разберемся. – Это прозвучало без особой уверенности, но Эрик его не слышал. Таращась на свечу стеклянным взглядом, продолжал мычать под нос, все менее и менее мелодично. Не выдержав, Джейми подошел, сел на пол за его спиной. Мягко погладил по голове. Волосы потемнели, мокрые от пота насквозь, отросшие кончики завивались. Череп на лопатке меланхолично жевал свои пули.  
– Не спать, – пробормотал Эрик. – Нельзя.  
До дивана Джейми дотащил его с огромным трудом.

Сам он долго не мог уснуть, ворочался с боку на бок, то хватал, то откладывал телефон. Никаких разговоров, сказал себе Джейми, все завтра, на свежую голову. И вбил в поисковую строку “эффекты передозировки марихуаны”. Когда затекла шея, он воткнул телефон заряжаться и вскочил, дошел до гостиной. Эрик спал, уткнувшись лицом в диванную подушку. Свесившаяся к полу рука подрагивала. Пульс был вроде ровный, хоть и частил немного.  
– Я просто ищу зажигалку, – на всякий случай пробормотал Джейми, ощупывая диван и Эрика в темноте. Железная “Зиппо” нашлась под его ногой. Заглянув в кухню, Джейми отвинтил крышку с бутылки рома и приложился прямо к горлышку на пару крепких глотков. Горло ошпарило, растеклось по пищеводу. Джейми порылся на полках, нашел оставленные кем-то из давних гостей сигареты. Прикурил, закашлялся с непривычки. Он баловался иногда, по пьяни, но эти были слишком крепкими.  
– На войне, – отрешенно сказал Джейми, выбросив сигарету за окно, – все средства хороши.  
Ром свил горячее гнездо в его желудке, тепло оттуда заливало все тело. В последний раз беспомощно покосившись в сторону гостиной, Джейми поплелся в кровать. Спал он без снов, засунув кулак с зажигалкой под подушку.

Только под самое утро пришло что-то малосвязное, горячее. Он валялся вроде как на пляже, тянул пина-коладу через соломинку из большущего ананаса, утыканного зонтиками и прочей дребеденью. Море шуршало у самых ног, Джейми все время ерзал, накрывая плавки то полотенцем, то еще чем-то, чтобы не было слишком сильно заметно, как ему адски требуется немедленно засунуть туда руку и отдрочить. Мимо ходили круглозадые телки, без стеснения раздеваясь перед тем, как шумно забежать в волны. Одна из них, темноволосая, кажется смутно ему знакомая, оказалась вдруг на соседнем шезлонге, она была не против помочь, но Джейми точно знал, что надо избавиться от нее, пока не вернулся Эрик. Спровадить ее никак не получалось, все его попытки креолка безжалостно высмеивала. Ей хотелось веселиться, она отбирала у него соломинку и плевалась через нее молочными каплями Джейми на живот, а потом предлагала слизать все лишнее, водя по ярким, накрашенным фиолетовой помадой губам острым языком. Джейми злился сам на себя за то, что выглядит убогим девственником на этом жарком, ослепительно сексуальном пляже, но продолжал вяло отмазываться, пока не почувствовал, что на него смотрят. Все смотрят.

– Т-т… – открыв глаза, Джейми вжался в подушку. Эрик стоял над ним, слегка склонившись. Внимательно рассматривая его лицо. Он был чисто выбрит и одет в свежую футболку песочного цвета.  
– Я кофе сделал, – сказал он через несколько бесконечно долгих секунд.  
Джейми натянул улыбку на сонное лицо.  
– А! Отлично.  
С кухни и правда тянуло свежим кофе. Джейми выскочил туда, на ходу затряхивая себя в джинсы. Свой будильник он намертво проспал и теперь почти опаздывал на экскурсию.  
Эрик постукивал пальцами по подоконнику, щурясь от бьющего по глазам солнца. Закрытая дорожная сумка стояла у его ног.  
– Ты… что… – пробормотал Джейми, растирая заспанные глаза.  
Не оборачиваясь, Эрик передернул плечами.  
– Зажигалка потерялась, а твоя кухонная закончилась еще вчера.  
– А… зажигалка.... – Джейми налил себе кофе. – Ты… какой-то супер-собранный.  
Слова повисли в тишине. Эрик продолжал барабанить костяшками по подоконнику. Снаружи каркнула ворона, отозвалась вторая.  
– Не могу, – вдруг резко, с нажимом сказал Эрик. – Дело не в тебе. Здесь... ему проще. Даже трава больше не помогает.  
– Погоди.  
Джейми обогнул стол, подошел. Поймал тревожный взгляд и мысленно взмолился: смотри на меня. Не дергайся. Я тебя сейчас уговорю. Я же это уже делал как-то раньше.  
– Слушай. Мне сейчас очень надо бежать. Работа. Экскурсия. Через десять минут, я уже опаздываю, понимаешь?  
Эрик медленно покачал головой.  
– Я не могу.  
– Зажигалка? Дело в ней? Сейчас, погоди, я, кажется, знаю. – Джейми метнулся в спальню, вернулся с “Зиппо” в руке. – Вот! Вот твоя зажигалка. Давай, я мигом. Туда и обратно, ты затянуться не успеешь.  
Зажигалку Эрик забрал. Покрутил в пальцах. Сунул в карман. Медленно набрал в легкие воздуха и выдохнул – резко, рваными порциями.  
– Я здесь не останусь. Меня несет. И тебе не стоит.  
– Погоди. Окей. Ладно, как скажешь. Но тогда просто дождись меня. Я же обещал помочь, помнишь? Мы вместе что-то придумаем. Дай мне ровно пять часов. Пять часов – и мы с тобой поговорим. Спокойно, трезво. И решим, как лучше, я тебе обещаю. Только не уходи никуда. Я… оставлю тебе телефон, хочешь? Там есть игрушки, я не знаю, можешь повтыкать в интернет. Я быстро, туда и назад.  
Он держал Эрика за обе руки и чувствовал напряжение бицепсов под ладонями. Стоя так близко, приходилось слегка задирать подбородок, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза. Эрик мягко высвободился, шагнул назад.  
– Ты мне не веришь, – тихо сказал он.  
– О господи. Конечно, я тебе верю!  
Эрик смотрел на него тяжело, непривычно плотно сжимая губы. Еле заметно дернул желваками.  
– Хорошо.  
Он наклонился, рванул молнию на кармане своей сумки, вытащил оттуда небольшой целлофановый пакет с травой. Шагнул к раковине, раскрыл пакет. Помедлив, решительно вытряхнул траву туда. Достал портсигар из накладного кармана на бедре. Смял в кулаке пару оставшихся там самокруток, и отправил следом за травой. Открыл воду. Шумно выдохнул снова, набрал полные пригоршни и плеснул себе в лицо. Провел влажной ладонью по шее, воротник песочной футболки потемнел. Эрика было слишком много для этой маленькой кухни, казалось – вот-вот рванет, как газовый баллон. Обернувшись через плечо, он криво усмехнулся:  
– Кто-то из вас придет за мной первым. Никогда не опаздываешь, говоришь? 

Умываясь уже в крохотном туалете агентства, Джейми похлопал себя по щекам, придирчиво осмотрел отражение в мутном зеркале. Выглядел он гораздо лучше, чем чувствовал себя после безумной ночи. Землетрясение, надо же. Говорят, такого не было на Гаити с восемнадцатого века. Все равно, что, размахивая пистолетом, утверждать: из него я устроил ядерный гриб в Хиросиме. Руки немного дрожали, когда он закручивал кран. Джейми покачал головой: лоа просили помогать с погодой, часто. Разных лоа в разных регионах просили по-разному. Но додуматься до того, что из-за чьей-то личной эйфории во время инициации случился громаднейший катаклизм века? Подробностей таких ритуалов посторонним никто не разглашал, даже Тоби, хотя его Джейми в свое время допрашивал с особым пристрастием. Но об этом писал, например, наблюдавший за гаитянскими традициями Сибрук еще в начале века. Инициация была ключевым моментом любого мистического культа, не существовало ничего, что разительно отличало бы вудуистские посвящения от десятков, сотен прочих. Коллективный обряд, символическое вступление в братство, обязательно сильное религиозное переживание. Армейская присяга, по большому счету, была такой же инициацией, как большая дорога в Город-в-полях. Это могло повредить одному человеку, на самый худой конец нескольким. Но никак не двумстам с лишним тысячам. 

Он порадовался, что оставил свой телефон Эрику, иначе от зудящего позыва извиниться перед туристами, задержать экскурсию на несколько минут и срочно дозвониться до Тоби было бы не отделаться. Его замечательный, знающий все на свете гаитянский наставник не просто выкрутил Эрику мозги. Старик еще и не потрудился исправить свою ошибку. Ведь сам же он каким-то образом выжил там. Джейми сглотнул от неприятной догадки. Выходя из туалета, тщательно прикрыл за собой дверь, чтобы не хлопнула слишком резко. Возможно, именно унган Олден – осознанно или непреднамеренно – прорастил в Эрике уверенность, что тот причастен к землетрясению. И все рассказы Эрика – обо всем, начиная с самого гаража – следовало в таком случае делить на это больное, разрушающее его ученичество. Порт-о-Пренс обрушился в две тысячи десятом, а Эрика трясло до сих пор, без малого семь лет.

День выдался облачный, влажный и ветреный – Миссисиппи опять целовала город взасос, облизывая каждого появлявшегося на улице. Половина туристов Джейми – трое канадцев, пара поляков и британец – то и дело вытирали лица бумажными платками. Он зря беспокоился поначалу: стоило натянуть улыбку, открыть рот и представиться, как слова естественным образом потекли сами. Подобно медитации, экскурсия успокаивала. Прохаживаясь вдоль каменного барельефа с танцующими рабами, Джейми без труда дирижировал воображением группы – она снова подобралась на редкость спокойная и приятная, – увлекая за собой в семнадцатый век. Военнопленных, преступников или просто лишние рты европейским колонизаторам продавали из Бенина, Того, Ганы, Нигерии. Представители ненавидящих друг друга африканских племен прекращали воевать уже на кораблях, тесно набитые в трюмы. Там они менялись историями, помогающими выживать. Правилами игры, тщательно скрываемыми от белых. Со стороны до сих пор сложно разобраться в запутанных семейных сплетениях африканских духов, успешно освоивших новую землю со своими потомками. Но если говорить совсем грубо, следует выделить три основных рода. Как три ветви государственной власти. На этом месте Джейми обычно делал паузу и заставлял самого младшего из туристов – в этот раз хорошенькую девочку из Мэриленда в голубой футболке с губкой Бобом – перечислить их, законодательную, исполнительную и судебную, основу конституционного равновесия любой развитой демократии. Это сразу оживляло туристов, готовых соотносить чужие имена с понятными функциями. 

В свое время Джейми спросил у Тоби: не слишком ли это оскорбительно? Такая примитивизация уже мало чем отличалась от “Белого зомби” по мотивам полевых очерков Сибрука. Тоби расхохотался: кого ты собрался этим оскорблять? По-твоему, лоа не все равно, какую лапшу ты вешаешь о них своим белым?  
Рада, начал загибать пальцы Джейми, это закон. Проводники порядка и гармонии Бесконечного Бога. Начиная от Атибона Легбы, открывающего двери в мир духов. Змея-Дамбалы, покровителя мудрости и вселенского равновесия. Огуна, лоа огня и металла. Эрзули Фреды, воплощения счастливой любви. Не богини! – поправил он парня в смешных разноцветных шлепанцах. Вудуизм – как и католичество – не признает других богов, кроме Всевышнего. Просто большому богу сложно услышать маленьких людей. Его силой пользуются те, кто давно нашел покой в стране духов. А люди за это поят их, кормят, воскрешают ненадолго. И просят, конечно. О советах, о помощи, о знании, о лечении, обо всем на свете, о чем люди умеют молиться. Очень часто эти просьбы обращены к роду Петро, исполнительной ветви, загнул второй палец Джейми. Он привычно шел по парку, почти пятясь, столько раз это делал здесь, что не споткнулся бы даже во сне. Большая ошибка, рассуждал Джейми, приближаясь к дубу – считать, как это делают многие, что Петро – антипод Рада, скверные духи против хороших. Набрав силу уже на новой земле, на крови и восстаниях, Петро горячее, резче, злее. Младше – не зря на всех ритуалах их приветствуют только после Рада. У Мэтра Карфура, к примеру, гораздо более сложный характер, чем у спокойного, скромного старика Атибона Легбы. Но именно его, а не Папу, просят научить магии.

Черной? – тут же вставила крупная, фигуристая мексиканка, державшаяся поближе к Джейми с самого начала экскурсии. Он снисходительно улыбнулся и спросил в ответ: вы слышали о черном электричестве? Остановился, выдержал паузу перед следующим вопросом: а о белом?

Судебной ветвью были, конечно, Геде. Те, с кем нет смысла спорить. Мертвые духи мертвых. Барон Суббота и жена его, Мамаша Бриджит, и целый сонм остальных, таких же язвительных и нередко жестоких. Если между Рада и Петро существовало гораздо больше связей, Геде стояли в стороне, одинаково насмехаясь над всем цеплявшимся за жизнь. К ним, особенно к Барону, тоже часто обращались за тайным знанием. Однако, кого бы ни вызывали, у какого бы рода ни искали заступничества, каждый ритуал начинался одним и тем же. Джейми поднял руку, демонстрируя изображенный на вытатуированном ключе веве Папы. Замочную скважину мира духов.

Из этой группы никто не задерживал на дереве внимания, всех увлекало, как он, рассказывая о принципе ритуалов, чертит мелом на плитках. Вороны не подвели, собрались вокруг, как зеваки. Стоило поставить последнюю точку, они вдруг взметнулись в небо, закаркали, хлопая крыльями. Видите, улыбнулся Джейми, Папа нас слышит. Веве – не просто знак. У каждого лоа есть своя печать. Но никто – ни один лоа, даже самые хитрые вроде Мэтра Карфура или желчные вроде Барона Субботы – не может пометить людей без их согласия. Это – Джейми раскинул руки, показывая одновременно на парк и набухшее ливнем небо с кружащимися в нем воронами, на дорогу за оградой, запруженную машинами, – наш мир. Они здесь – наши гости. Мы зовем их на помощь и благодарим их за помощь, мы позволяем им себя оседлать, мы уважаем их, но мы же – неизменно просим Атибона Легбу закрыть за ними дверь, когда уходит последний дух. 

Они смотрели как завороженные. Кажется, он слегка перестарался с нагнетанием. Но слова пришли на язык хорошие. Вот что следовало говорить здесь позавчера. Джейми злился на незнакомого гаитянского старика, а начинать-то надо было с себя.

На розовом доме вороны галдели, не затыкаясь, будто обсуждали напряженный футбольный матч. Даже закрой Эрик окна в кухне и спальне – все равно до него это наверняка долетало. Притихшая на время тревога навалилась с новой силой, но зачарованную воронами группу некрасиво было бросать с детским оправданием: ребята, погодите секунду, проверю, потушил ли я газ на плите. Он нащупал их нерв, нанизал их на свою историю, как бусы. Он, в конце концов, собирался вернуться домой через пару часов, гораздо раньше обещанного Эрику. 

Чаевые, прощаясь с ним под узким козырьком лавки Тариши и расходясь под проливной дождь, оставил в этот раз каждый, за исключением очаровательного ребенка. Девочка протянула ладошку и попросила нарисовать ей скважину. Родители были не против, мама сама протянула ручку. Я не делаю ничего особенного, отрешенно подумал Джейми. Я просто выпустил в мир свежую дюжину очарованных вуду людей. Еще пара экскурсий, вечер в креольском ресторане или баре с вертящейся стойкой – и к утру от этого не останется и следа. Разве что потускневшее, как старые чернила, чувство прикосновения к чему-то потустороннему, но еще за пару дней сотрется и оно. 

Джейми поглядел им вслед, машинально потянулся в карман за телефоном. Раздраженно похлопал себя по ноге. Вернулся в лавку и устало опустился на колченогую низкую табуретку. Прислонился к стене, прикрыл глаза, глубоко вдыхая густой, вязкий от благовоний воздух. Таришу он не увидел, услышал – характерно звякнули в глубине гадательной комнаты массивные серьги.

– Как по-твоему, Ти, я не причиняю им вред?  
Она остановилась у стойки, заглянула вглубь лавки – проверяя, не осталось ли там людей. Удовлетворенно кивнула, прошла мимо Джейми и закрыла входную дверь, вывесив табличку “закрыто”. В такой ливень сюда все равно некому было приходить.  
– Чем?  
– Я ничем не лучше фокусника. Заставляю их верить, что по-настоящему достаю курицу из шляпы, в которую только что уронил мяч. Но зрители, аплодирующие фокуснику, не расходятся потом в уверенности, что курице или мячу можно помолиться.  
– Лоа нужно молиться. В чем здесь вред?  
– Это не их вера, Ти. Она может быть плоха для белых. Они сбегают в нее от своих проблем и тем самым создают гораздо больше проблем. Они теряются в ней, понимаешь? Там, где у вас вера следует рука об руку с сообществом, которое не даст никому пропасть, белые остаются с ней наедине.  
– Я не дам тебе пропасть, – улыбнулась Тариша, похлопав его по плечу. Поманила за собой. Джейми встал и последовал в гадательную комнату. Опустился в глубокое мягкое кресло с высоченной спинкой, обитой пестрым атласом. Тариша скрылась за шторой и вскоре вынесла поднос с чайником, чашками и печеньем.  
– Кто морочит тебе голову? – Тариша помолчала, разливая чай по чашкам. Взглянула испытующе. Джейми все никак не мог сосредоточиться на ее лице, отвлекали огромные морковно-рыжие бусы, нырявшие с шеи в глубокое декольте зеленой блузы с ажурными рукавами. Это было потрясающе ярко, невыносимо безвкусно и охрененно стильно одновременно. Возможно, еще со времен Мари Лаво существовала подпольная школа для мамбо, где они учились так одеваться.  
– Я в поряде, Ти, – покачал головой Джейми. – Но у меня дома сейчас остался парень. Иракский ветеран. Замечательный, с золотыми руками. Розетку мне подчинил. А в голове у него творится такое, как в моей розетке до того, как он за нее взялся. Только еще в десять раз хуже.  
Тариша отпила чаю, постучала по фарфору длинными, покрытыми золотым лаком ногтями.  
– Это ты рассказал для своих туристов. Расскажи теперь для меня.  
Джейми вращал свою чашку, так пока и не притронувшись. Теперь он гораздо лучше понимал, почему Тариша не хотела говорить о гараже. Об убийстве пятерых членов сообщества она не знать не могла. Но это – по тому, как подавала это статья, по тому, как все могли подумать – наверняка приписали тогда спятившему расисту, каким-то образом узнавшему о месте собрания. А потом Новый Орлеан захлестнуло водой, и всем действительно надолго стало не до того.  
– Он всерьез считает, что за него дерутся два Петро. Огун Фераи и Карфур. В процессе они сводят его с ума и оставляют нечеловеческих размеров разрушения. Это если вкратце. – Джейми вздохнул. Чай на вкус оказался мятным. Джейми засунул в рот крошащееся печенье, только теперь сообразив, что не завтракал.  
– Вчера днем подожгли еще одну черную церковь, – тихо сказала Тариша. – В Джентилли.  
И как ему было реагировать на это с набитым ртом? Он вздохнул, прикрыв губы ладонью, прожевал печенье побыстрее.  
– Это... совсем рядом.  
– Служка чуть не сгорел. Выбил окно, выскочил. Моя кузина – та, которая художница, помнишь? – должна была прийти туда, работать с витражом.  
– Господи, – Джейми покачал головой. – Это... повезло.  
– В этот раз повезло. – Тариша положила ладони на стол, по обе стороны от своей чашки. – Ты говоришь мне, что у тебя живет спятивший белый военный, который может быть опасен для себя и других. А я говорю тебе: не рассчитывай на везение, мальчик Легбы. Позвони в полицию.  
– Не вариант. – Джейми отпил чаю, подбирая слова. – Он сейчас на срыве. Провалы в памяти. Он... наговорит им что угодно. Любое преступление в городе за последнюю неделю они смогут на него повесить. Даже если нет – он несет такое, что через два часа окажется на освидетельствовании у психиатра, еще через два – на транквилизаторах.  
– Возможно, именно это ему и нужно?  
– Да, но… нет. Не так, в смысле. Есть терапия и… терапия. Когда ты приходишь лечиться сам или когда тебя привозят лечиться копы. Это две совсем разных терапии. Я подумал, возможно клин лучше попробовать вышибить клином. Он был на Гаити, там ему… оказали медвежью услугу. Ссадили с таблеток, вроде даже собирались посвящать, но не успели. Начали и не закончили. Это крепко его беспокоит. Он как бы открыл дверь, но не знает, что с этим делать. Может, с ним стоит поговорить… с этой стороны. Изнутри сообщества. Может, это его успокоит.  
– Вря-ад ли это его успокоит.  
Ее улыбка Джейми не понравилась.  
– Что?  
– Кто-то за неполную неделю сжег две черных церкви. До второй из твоего дома можно было дойти пешком. Поверь мне, такие люди обычно не успокаиваются.  
– Ты… ты серьезно сейчас? Ты серьезно хочешь сказать, что обвиняешь незнакомого человека в преступлениях просто потому, что я сказал тебе, что у него проблемы и к тому же он белый?  
– Как ты с ним познакомился?  
– Я думаю, мне пора.  
Он полквартала прошагал под дождем, пока не спохватился открыть зонт. Одно было хорошо: непогода разогнала ворон. Джейми открыл дверь, взбежал по лестнице. В гостиной никого не было. В спальне тоже. На пол под открытым окном на кухне натекла лужа воды. На мокром подоконнике лежали невесть откуда залетевшие сюда семь дубовых листьев. Джейми пересчитал их дважды. Ровно семь. Как и положено Мэтру Карфуру.

Зазвонил телефон: он лежал на столе, на том же самом месте, где Джейми оставил его, убегая на экскурсию, никому так и не пригодившийся. Голос Мириам совсем не отличался от записанного голоса Мириам. Такой же глубокий, нарочито тянущий гласные.  
– Здесь никто не умеет готовить, – сказала она, как будто в последний раз они виделись вчера, а не три года назад.  
– Да, – рассеянно отозвался Джейми. – Я тоже так и не научился. Хотя с Идой мы в прошлом августе разъехались.  
Он вернулся к подоконнику, собрал листья, выбросил их в мусорную корзину.  
– Она тебя обидела, – не спрашивая, сказала Мириам. Незлобно и без сочувствия, констатируя.  
– Она обидела Папу, – усмехнулся Джейми. Потянулся было к початой бутылке рома, но вместо этого засыпал кофе в фильтр. – Меня она просто достала.  
– Самому тебе там несладко. Приезжай нас проведать.  
– Я… с радостью, спасибо за приглашение, Мириам. Но… сейчас совсем не могу. Подвалило работы, это здорово выручает с деньгами. Я тут уже почти всем торчу понемногу. И… да, в общем, подвалило работы. Я думаю, осенью можно будет вырвать неделю-другую. Если ты еще не забудешь, что меня звала.  
– Я зову тебя сейчас, – Мириам откашлялась, только грудные хрипы в трубке напомнили Джейми, что она недавно разменяла седьмой десяток. – Мы говорили о тебе.  
– Э-э… – он потер переносицу, растер неожиданную влагу в пальцах.  
Вот как у нее это всякий раз получалось?  
– С кем? – Джейми постарался, чтобы голос звучал ровно.  
– С тем, кто знает больше живых.  
– Обо мне, – повторил Джейми.  
– Ты добрый мальчик, Джей. Ты всегда хотел нам только добра. Возьми его сюда с собой. И оставь весь прочий груз за порогом. Мы нужны друг другу для того, чтобы никто не оставался ночью один.  
Джейми сжал волосы в кулаке, подергал, уставившись на кувшин кофеварки, куда с натужным шипением пара сочился кофе.  
– Кое-кто... кое-кто здесь точно останется ночью один, если я тебя послушаю, Мириам. Но я правда, очень благодарен тебе за заботу.  
– Дурак, – сказала Мириам. – Не путайся у него под ногами.

Она повесила трубку раньше, чем Джейми успел что-то еще спросить, но он и не хотел особо. Какая теперь уже была разница. По Новому Орлеану набиралось по меньшей мере сотни четыре гостиниц и мотелей, и это не считая тех, что подальше, на трассе. А он даже не знал фамилию Эрика. Впрочем, это легко поправила короткая прогулка назад, в агентство. У каждого экскурсовода были ключи от офиса и кабинетов. Пароль к своему компьютеру, где содержалась вся бухгалтерия, Карла меняла каждые три месяца, он всегда состоял из строчных и прописных букв, цифр, специальных символов. Запомнить двенадцать произвольных знаков было непросто, поэтому Карла тут же цепляла цветную бумажку с новым паролем на залитую яркой глазурью глиняную кадку с суккулентом, разросшимся на полстола. В дверях Джейми столкнулся с Брендой, как раз пытавшейся закрывать офис, на плече у нее висел набитый личными вещами рюкзак – похоже, возвращаться сюда она больше не планировала. Джейми она встретила приятной улыбкой и предложила пропустить в соседнем баре по пиву – поговорить о турах и так, – но он сделал страшное лицо, отчаянно жестикулируя: опаздываю, мол, на встречу, забежал на секунду, кое-что забыл! Отдашь тогда мой ключ, вздохнула Бренда; что бы там ни светило им с мужем на новом месте, но уходить из агентства ей явно не нравилось. Но, хотя вряд ли Джейми, по первому приглашению с готовностью подхвативший ее туры, значился у нее в лучших друзьях, держалась Бренда стоически. Сунув ему в руку ключ, она потопала в сторону общественной парковки – сухонькая, пепельноволосая свергнутая королева.

Экскурсия была заказана на имя Эрика Гейта, но на карточке стояла другая фамилия: Сандерс. Сфотографировав нужную ему строку на мониторе, Джейми выключил компьютер Карлы и откинулся на спинку кожаного раздолбанного кресла, тут же опасно под ним прогнувшуюся. Целых две фамилии, и что это ему давало? Повертев телефон в руках, он все-таки попытался дозвониться на Гаити. Сквозь треск и клекот, похожие на шум перегревшейся кофеварки, голос Тоби едва узнавался. Он спрашивал, кажется, все ли в порядке, и говорил, что уехал за город на несколько дней. Что бы ни пытался говорить Джейми, наталкивалось на: что? не слышу! повтори еще раз! может, перезвони? что?! 

Джейми перезванивал ему трижды, один раз уже с улицы. Дождь прекратился, вода с асфальта тщетно пыталась подняться обратно, удушливо парило. Он устало повторял, уже не надеясь на успех: белый! посвящение во время землетрясения! Олден! Но по шипению в ответ и западающей на несколько секунд тишине сам понимал, что до Тоби это не доходит. Чуть не хлопнул телефоном об асфальт от злости, но некстати вспомнилось спокойное: разбил позавчера.  
Просто разбил.

Вернувшись домой, Джейми какое-то время бесцельно бродил по квартире, мало осознавая, что делает. Там оставалось слишком много Эрика – починенная розетка, забитый едой холодильник, бутылки рома, все еще не выветрившийся сладкий запах травы, легкий стыд при взгляде на скомканное одеяло в спальне, сумбурные воспоминания о том, как жарко было позапрошлой ночью, сброшенный на пол у дивана плед, оплывшая свечка у стены. Джейми обнаружил себя сидящим на диване с кружкой остывшего кофе в одной руке и сырой морковкой в другой. На вкус она оказалась резиновая, но Джейми упрямо жевал, пока не добрался до самых листьев. От диванной подушки в том месте, где два вечера подряд сидел Эрик, ощутимо сквозило безвозвратной потерей. Жизнь, соскочившая с колеи, слетевшая под откос, неловко скрипела, готовая снова вернуться на рельсы. Экскурсии по средам и пятницам, со следующей недели – уже по понедельникам и четвергам. Восторженные туристы. Случайные гости. Осенью, поднакопив денег, рассчитавшись со всеми долгами, и правда можно будет добраться до Нью-Йорка. Можно будет за лето написать лекции по материалам экскурсий и поискать возможностей поездить, почитать их, заодно посмотреть страну. Он в последний раз тщательно осмотрел гостиную на предмет чужих вещей или улетевшей под диван записки и не нашел ничего.

Серое здание центрального полицейского департамента на Саус-Броад-стрит едва просматривалось из-за густых, слепяще-изумрудных после дождя крон. Запутавшиеся в них лучи низкого солнца преломлялись в сотнях крупных капель, казались все еще не сорванными карнавальными бусами. Бусы тоже были, пара десятков фиолетовых, золотых и зеленых ниток свисала с фонаря. Куда ни ткнись в Новом Орлеане еще с месяц после карнавала, они мозолили глаза везде. Многие находили это очаровательным.

На вопрос, чего ему, Джейми стушевался, промямлил, что есть проблема. Что ему бы…  
Что ему бы что? – спросили хором молодой совсем, покрытый ровным слоем угрей, но все равно симпатичный коп и собственное жалкое отражение в зеркале за его спиной. Все, с чем он сюда приехал, крошилось в горле, першило, пахло гнильем. Джейми незаметно всадил ногти в ладони, расправил плечи. Натянул улыбку. 

Вообще-то, сказал Джейми, он экскурсовод. Но нельзя обвинять в этом историка, если историк родился в туристическом сердце Луизианы. Вот, кстати, визитка – “Секреты Нового Орлеана”, если вдруг кому-то понадобится, ну бывает, особенно когда приезжают дальние родственники супругов и нужно избавиться от них на несколько часов. Лучшее агентство в городе, маленькое, недорогое, каждая экскурсия с душой и без клюквы. Коп с табличкой “Стивен Риз” на рубашке оторопело взял визитку. Пришло время для твиста, пока он не опомнился и не выставил Джейми вон. 

В свободное от работы время, поделился Джейми, он пишет большую серьезную работу. Монографию о социальной динамике в Новом Орлеане. Опираясь на письма, статьи, свидетельства очевидцев. Он уже некоторое время искал примерный случай того, как общественное мнение складывается из шаблонов, и нашел его в “Метари Кроникл”. Ни о чем не говорит? А, это районная газета. Незадолго до Катрины там вышла любопытная статья о массовом убийстве в гараже. Все погибшие черные, и журналисты немедленно обвинили – копов! Этому в его работе посвящена целая глава. Как индуцированная агрессия неблагополучных слоев населения охватывает вполне обеспеченные группы людей. 

Сержант Риз извинился и сказал, что до Катрины он еще ходил в школу. Но предложил направить Джейми в отдел, отвечающий за связи с общественностью. Вообще-то по правилам следовало просто дать ему телефон, но раз уж он сюда приехал. Да я не журналист! – воспротивился Джейми, – я монографию пишу! Сошлись на том, что Риз пойдет с ним и поможет объяснить это людям, привычным отбиваться от назойливой прессы. Переступая через порог Джейми потер татуировку, прошептал одними губами: проведи, Папа. Из шести столов три были пустыми, коротко стриженая тощая блондинка лениво развернула голову от монитора.  
– А, привет, Стив.  
– Джесси, тут у нас есть… э-э-э... историк.  
– Привет, Джесси! – с улыбкой идиота помахал рукой Джейми; он слишком мало о ней понимал, чтобы решить, как следует говорить, и выбрал самую безопасную тактику. Убойную волну дружелюбия. – Историк – это я. Джейми Новак, из Гарварда. В смысле родился здесь, но… вот, занесло ураганом. Ну, сами понимаете, как тогда все смешалось.  
Она поднялась из-за стола, крепко тряхнула его руку.  
– Крутой ключ! Где набивал?  
– Э-э… да здесь, у друзей.  
– По своему рисунку или они пилят на заказ, по описанию?  
Допрос длился добрых десять минут, за это время они успели выйти из кабинета, взять по стаканчику дрянного кофе из автомата и потерять Стива, которому надо было все-таки вернуться в приемную. Джессика сама плохо понимала, чего хотела, знала только, что татуировка должна окольцовывать сзади шею, поэтому ей требовался толковый художник, но цена ее до сих пор не устраивала. Контактом друзей пришлось поделиться – без особой уверенности, что за это ему будут благодарны, но разговор пока что складывался слишком хорошо. Слово за слово с татуировки Джейми они перебрались на его статью. Джессика выслушала, покивав. Широко улыбнулась.  
– Я знаю, кто тебе нужен. Отличный мужик, лейтенант Роуз. Триста лет работает в Метари. Я его сейчас наберу, если он на смене, не занят и согласится – может, и направлю тебя сразу куда надо. И спасибо за телефончик, выручил!  
Оставив его на жестком кресле у кофейного автомата, она ушла к себе в кабинет. Улыбка завязла у Джейми на лице, хотя настроение по-прежнему было на редкость паршивым. Рассматривая свою татуировку, он подумал: еще месяц назад это сделало бы его счастливым. Еще несколько недель каждому, начиная с Тариши, он рассказывал бы о том, как его снова спас от неминуемого провала Атибон Легба. Теперь ему почти хотелось, чтобы Джессика вышла, развела руками и сказала: ты извини, но Роуз сказал, что не хочет об этом ни с кем говорить.

Ты застанешь его на месте, если поторопишься, вместо этого сообщила она.

Беседа с Вилли Роузом вышла на редкость душевной, она даже слегка привела Джейми в себя. Коренастый лейтенант с седыми висками, несмотря на жару затянутый в плотную рубашку с длинным рукавом, сразу предупредил: обсуждать следственные действия не станет. Убийцу они так и не нашли, срок давности еще не истек. Но Роуз лично работал над этим делом, он даже поднял для Джейми файл – свериться с датами. В участке неторопливо заканчивался рабочий день, а Джейми с Роузом все глубже погружались в историю двенадцатилетней давности. Да, активисты их тогда здорово доставали, но Роуз сам был креолом, причем достаточно темным. Его и выгоняли общаться со всеми, кому хотелось белой крови. Но что он мог сказать: убийца был знаком с жертвами, раз оказался там во время этого их собрания. Неоновой рекламы на неприметном гараже не висело. А значит, убийца по-прежнему мог находиться где-то поблизости. И ему не следовало знать, что у полиции есть свидетель.  
Джейми сделал вид, будто не заметил. Будто его это вовсе не интересует. Он тут же заставил Роуза напрячь память, припомнить аргументы активистов. Вот что требовалось для его монографии. Каким образом белые люди регулярно присоединяются, а порой даже возглавляют черные протесты против полиции. Почему в ситуации скрытого расового противостояния именно копам достается от обеих сторон. Джейми не мог себе представить ни одного полицейского в Луизиане, кого бы не трогала эта тема. И благодарно согласился, когда Роуз предложил напоить его кофе – хотя от мысли о еще одном глотке жидкого пойла из автомата подташнивало. Рядом как раз никого не было. Джейми неспешно поднялся, демонстративно разминая затекшую спину, немного прошелся вдоль столов. Никто не смотрел на него, тут и остались-то пара человек. Возвращаясь к столу Роуза, он огляделся украдкой и заглянул в монитор – к счастью, скринсейвер здесь не включился, мышку удачно заело. По заголовкам в левой колонке он быстро нашел то, что ему нужно: протокол допроса свидетеля.  
Имя значилось в самом верху документа.  
Тариша Максиль Зельмира Бейли.

Они собрались с друзьями для того, чтобы помолиться. Ворвался человек в маске. Или люди, она так испугалась, что уже не могла сказать. Она спряталась за ящиками в углу и сидела там, пока не утихли крики. Она не знала, как долго там пробыла. Может, полчаса. Выбравшись, она нашла всех своих друзей. Ей, наверное, стало плохо – в себя ее привели уже приехавшие на вызов полицейские. Наверное, соседи услышали шум. Да, гараж принадлежал ей. Но теперь она его продаст, как только полиция разрешит.

Джейми поспешно закрыл вкладку и вернулся на свое место. Не забывал кивать в нужных местах, задавать вопросы. В животе от кофе противно засосало. Очень хотелось выпить. Роуз благородно предложил его подбросить до центрального участка, где остался прикованным велосипед Джейми: в Метари он добрался на такси. Они попрощались почти как приятели. Джейми пообещал непременно прислать Роузу монографию, когда ее допишет, и спросил разрешения упомянуть его в списке источников и благодарностях. Темнело. Он кое-как, едва не попав под колеса отчаянно сигналившего автобуса, когда слишком резво свернул на светофоре налево, добрался до Французского квартала. В пустую квартиру возвращаться не хотелось, он завел в дом велосипед и отправился в бар, где пил недавно с немцами. Хлопнул один за другим несколько “ураганов”, не чувствуя вкуса. Несколько раз порывался позвонить Тарише, но так и не набрал ее номер. Больше всего он боялся, что она согласится говорить – даже после того, что приказала ему забыть; даже после того, как плохо они расстались днем. И расскажет что-нибудь, во что просто будет поверить. В отличие от Эрика у нее не было проблем с головой. 

Шум раздражал, еще пара человек отпустили ему комплимент за татуировку. От острого, обидного чувства несправедливости на глаза наворачивались слезы. Эрик пообещал его дождаться, а вместо этого сбежал. Оставив Джейми посреди прогнивших руин двенадцатилетней давности, непонятно кому и чем обязанным. Так нельзя врываться в чужую жизнь, пробормотал он, это… незаконное проникновение! Бармен спросил, не повторить ли, но Джейми расплатился и выбрался на воздух. Снова лило как из ведра. Подставив ливню лицо, он дал себе зарок с завтрашнего дня начать новую жизнь. Но сперва следовало хорошенько помянуть прежнюю. Вода стекала по щекам, густая и теплая, как парное молоко.

Дома, с трудом выбравшись из облегающей как вторая кожа насквозь мокрой одежды, Джейми натянул сухие джинсы и футболку. Бессильно осмотрел свалку бесполезных продуктов в холодильнике, нуждавшихся в дополнительной обработке, сожрал банан, прихватил початую бутылку рома и поплелся в гостиную. По привычке клацнул выключателем, но вспомнил, что лампа в торшере перегорела еще вчера. Отсалютовал бутылкой алтарю: спасибо за помощь! Подошел, плеснул немного прямо под резную статую. Глаза-ракушки пялились на него с каждой статуэтки, в свете свечи, которую зажег Джейми, казалось: они моргают.  
Подмигивают.  
Захотелось позвонить Иде и сказать, что теперь он, наверное, ее понимает. Но Джейми был все еще не настолько пьян, чтобы тревожить бывшую в одиннадцатом часу ночи. Это доставило бы ей слишком много удовольствия.

– Ты не закрыл дверь.  
Джейми отшатнулся, едва не врезавшись в полку.  
– Ты!  
Непонятно, как по скрипящим половицам Эрику удалось приблизиться настолько бесшумно, их разделяло меньше трех футов.  
– Не хотел тебя пугать. – Он мягко приподнял открытые ладони, отступил на шаг. – Извини.  
– Нет! Это ты… прости, я просто… задумался. Странно, она захлопывалась… ничего, завтра посмотрю. Хорошо, что ты вернулся. Если честно, я… уже не ждал, что… хочешь чего-то?  
Нагнувшись, Эрик отстраненно погладил шуршащий мешок-кресло. Опустился в него, скрестил ноги. С усмешкой покосился на Джейми снизу вверх.  
– Мне нравится с тобой говорить.  
– Ого. – Джейми хмыкнул, подтянул поближе второе кресло, поерзав, устроился в нем кое-как. Бегло поморщился, наткнувшись ладонью на пыль – на мешках в этой гостиной сидели редко. Запоздало спохватился, что не взял ни кружки, ни стакана для рома – и по-прежнему сжимал бутылку за горлышко. – Да. Мне тоже. Мне... жаль, что мы закончили утром так. Я не хотел тебя обидеть. Я клянусь, я тебе верю.  
– Не надо, – качнул головой Эрик. Склонил ее к плечу, как ворона. – Никому не верь.  
– Друзья нужны для того, чтобы…  
– Мы друзья?  
Джейми растерялся от вопроса, такого же резкого, как и появление Эрика в темной гостиной за его спиной. Свет единственной зажженной свечи у алтаря делал его, сидевшего почти у самого порога, похожим на изваяние.  
– Не знаю. Но я... хотел бы, чтобы мы были друзьями. – Смочив губы, Джейми отставил бутылку подальше, чтобы не сбить ненароком. Поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее. Колено немедленно напомнило, за что он так не любил эти мешки.  
– Хорошо, – задумчиво сказал Эрик, его губы снова тронула улыбка. – У меня давно не было друзей.  
– Ты выглядишь… спокойнее вроде.  
Эрик медленно повел головой – от левого плеча к правому, запрокидывая назад. Даже шея у него была гораздо расслабленнее обычного, кадык не дергался, как утром, будто наэлектризованный.  
– Погулял, успокоился.  
– Ты… пил что-то?  
– Что-то. – Он уперся локтями в колени, уложил на скрещенные ладони подбородок. – Забавный дом. Я ходил узнать о нем.  
– Узнать? – оторопело переспросил Джейми. – У кого?  
– У тех, кто знает. Но ответ здесь, внизу. Я покажу.  
– О нем нет записей, я искал. Даже с собственностью, я так понимаю, у мистера Ларсена были большие проблемы после урагана.  
– Или твой мистер Ларсен боялся, что ты испугаешься истории. – Эрик прищурился, потянул носом воздух. – Многие, должно быть, боялись. Здесь давно никто не жил.  
Джейми дотянулся до бутылки, глотнул из нее и снова отставил подальше.  
– Здесь кого-то убили?  
– Здесь кого-то прокляли. Кого-то, кто очень долго очень... плохо себя вел.  
– Прокляли.  
Вместо ответа Эрик кивнул, указывая на что-то, скрытое под полом.  
– Джон Уиллард. Слышал?  
– Конечно! Мы в “Мистическом Орлеане” о нем рассказываем. Появился из ниоткуда в восьмидесятых, объявил себя духовным сыном Джона Монтаня, у него была здесь сеть аптек, до сих пор одна сохранилась в нескольких кварталах отсюда. Но… жил здесь? Вот прямо здесь, ты уверен? Это можно как-то доказать?  
Эрик пожал плечами:  
– Зачем?  
– Ну... – Джейми почесал в затылке. – Из него одного личной экскурсии, конечно, не выйдет. Но можно было бы сделать ремонт на первом этаже и водить туда людей! Я бы договорился с мистером Ларсеном, это... возможно, мы бы сошлись на том, что я выплачиваю ему небольшой процент с экскурсий, раскручивая его дом, а взамен он делает мне скидку на аренду.  
– Ничего не меняется. – Эрик покачал головой. – Сюда тянет тех, кто обожает договариваться.  
Его улыбка беспокоила Джейми. Она совсем не походила на прежнюю – широкую, обдолбанную. Она была острее. Он весь стал острее – взглядом, словами. Но нервным при этом не казался, наоборот.  
Он из кожи вон лез, чтобы Джейми ему поверил. Сидел не так, смотрел не так, говорил совсем не о том.  
– Ладно. Ладно, это точно терпит. Я хотел спросить, мы… вроде как не договорили вчера. Про… Гаити. Ты упоминал, что Олден с тобой занимался. Но... он вроде как живой до сих пор, насколько я знаю.  
Эрик приподнял брови.  
– Вы виделись?  
– Нет, я же говорил. Это вообще и был мой вопрос – вы виделись? После землетрясения?  
– Зачем? Мы бы не договорились.  
Это прозвучало спокойно, но жестко. Джейми подумал, что с ромом на этот вечер стоит завязывать: он не помнил, как зажигал остальные свечи, только теперь запоздало заметил, что уже какое-то время в гостиной светлее, чем было.  
– Тогда что ты делал? После того, как… пришел в себя там, на руинах?  
– Бродил, – Эрик повел плечами. – Осматривался. Говорил с людьми. Ел, пил, помогал. Как обычно.  
– А потом?  
– Потом... – усмехнувшись, он высвободил руки из-под подбородка. Потянулся, выгнул спину до хруста суставов. – Стало страшно. Вернулся в Штаты. Записался в армию. Все – как – обычно. Это скучно. Я все время говорю о себе. Это должно утомлять.  
– Нет, нет, – замотал головой Джейми. – Это не…  
Эрик подался вперед, встав на одно колено, накрыл его губы указательным пальцем. Джейми сглотнул. Это было нечестно.  
– О тебе гораздо интереснее, – помолчав пару секунд, сказал Эрик. Точно так же легко перетек обратно на кресло, невзначай подвинув его ближе. Теперь высокий разношенный ботинок касался колена Джейми. – Чего ты хочешь?  
Джейми хотел, чтобы это немедленно прекратилось, и чуть не заявил об этом вслух, но не смог сходу подобрать правильных слов. Еще вчера он не сомневался, что Эрик не замечает слишком длинных взглядов. Джейми держал себя в руках как мог хорошо. У него всегда получалось раньше. Это никого, кроме него, не касалось.  
Прежде чем Джейми успел что-то сказать, Эрик легко подхватил бутылку и присосался к ней, как к воде. Глоток за глотком – ошеломленный, Джейми насчитал шесть.  
Наверное, он тоже злится, подумал Джейми. За утро, за вчерашнее – кто его знает. Может, один из вопросов все-таки пробил глубже, чем показалось. И теперь, нахватавшийся по верхам на своем Гаити, Эрик с детским упрямством пытался что-то доказывать. Ему, Джейми, изучавшему религиозные практики вудуизма последние десять лет.  
Оторвавшись от бутылки, Эрик облизнулся и вытащил из кармана штанов пачку сигарет. Те самые красные “Мальборо”, валявшиеся у Джейми на кухонной полке. Щелкнул зажигалкой, закурил. Джейми отрешенно наблюдал за ним, ожидая, когда Эрик поплывет хотя бы немного – но тот ответил по-прежнему острым вопросительным взглядом. Да. Он задавал вопрос.  
– Я хочу помочь тебе, – тихо сказал Джейми.  
– Ты можешь?  
– Я хочу попробовать. Для этого мне нужна твоя помощь.  
– Зачем?  
– Потому что... я не хочу помогать тебе без твоего желания. Я думал об этом сегодня. Я... – Джейми покачал головой. Его самого-то разбирало хорошо, даже слишком... – почти это сделал. Но потом понял, что на твоем месте я бы себе этого не простил. И… вот почему мне нужна твоя помощь.  
Недовольно нахмурившись на мгновение, Эрик выдохнул дым в сторону.  
– Зачем ты хочешь мне помочь?  
Это был простой, но обезоруживающий вопрос. Джейми потянулся к бутылке. Рома там оставалось на самом донышке, но допивать он все равно не стал, просто требовалось время. Смочить губы, ни в коем случае не глотать слишком много. Усвоить все это.  
– Знаешь, ты… пожалуй, ты самое необычное, что со мной в жизни случалось. Я сперва этого не понял. А потом решил, что понял, – и все понял неправильно. Когда мы в первый раз поговорили, я думал, это будет просто. Разобраться в том, что ты рассказал. Но сколько я ни пытаюсь разобраться, все становится только сложнее.  
Эрик хмыкнул, одобрительно качнул головой. По-прежнему трезвый как стекло.  
– Мне все это время отчаянно хочется тебе нравиться. Я... пытаюсь казаться больше, чем я есть. Ты... блин, ты проходил посвящение, Эрик, это на самом деле много. Это больше доверия, чем кто бы то ни было в сообществе мне когда бы то ни было оказывал за всю жизнь, даже если все оказанное мне доверие перемножить и возвести в квадрат! Конечно, тебя это шибануло. Это любого шибануло бы. Еще и землетрясение.  
– При чем тут землетрясение?  
– Ты... Эрик, попробуй меня услышать. Ты можешь считать иначе, давай обсудим. Но ты в нем не виноват.  
Светлая бровь взлетела вверх, изогнулась.  
– Я в нем не виноват, – охотно подтвердил Эрик.  
– Именно.  
– Это эхо, – сказал Эрик тем же спокойным тоном.  
– Эхо, – повторил за ним Джейми.  
– Кто тебе сказал, что воевать умеют только здесь?  
Он вытряхнул в рот остатки рома и легко поднялся.  
– Тебе может… – начал было Джейми, но Эрик уже направился на кухню. Шел он мягко, по-кошачьи. Едва заметно прихрамывая.  
Уронив лицо в ладони, Джейми стал растирать пальцами виски. У этого могло найтись простое объяснение. Эрик мог, например, заправлять свою бензиновую зажигалку. И поэтому, только поэтому от его пальца, приложенного к губам Джейми, так тянуло бензином. Странный, скорее неприятный запах, который он принес сюда за собой, развеялся под натиском сигаретного дыма и пары ароматических свечей, затесавшихся среди обычных. Джейми и не помнил, когда покупал их, но в гостиной теперь ощутимо пахло цитрусами.

У Тариши в лавке были похожие свечи, кажется.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/oIdHBsJ.jpg)

Смутное раздражение от того, что Эрик не прекратил паясничать, когда Джейми попытался поговорить с ним так открыто, как мог, наливалось свинцовой, злой уверенностью в том, что ему бросают вызов. Ты запутаешься, пробормотал он, усаживаясь удобнее. Заложил руки за голову, обхватил локти ладонями.  
– Объясни мне, – попросил он, когда Эрик вернулся в кресло, прихлебывая из новой бутылки, будто в ней плескалось легкое имбирное пиво. – Про войну, которая не здесь? Считается ведь, что лоа там, откуда они приходят, – это не люди. Конечно, их многие отождествляют с архетипами, у каждого свои характерные особенности…  
– Ммм! – влажные губы Эрика растянулись в довольной улыбке. – Теперь ты не хочешь мне помогать, теперь ты хочешь задавать мне вопросы! Хорошо.  
– Нет, я… – начал было Джейми, но Эрик приподнял руку. Не потянул даже, просто приподнял, но Джейми физически ощутил прикосновение к губам. Легкое, мимолетное. Что за...  
– Там нет танков и истребителей, – сказал Эрик. – Там нет ничего, кроме силы и жажды. Если ты не позволишь себе раствориться – это то, что тебя ждет.  
Джейми незаметно, но больно ущипнул себя за руку. Чужой бред следовало анализировать, а не пьяно ему поддаваться.  
– Раствориться в чем?  
– В силе. Или в жажде. Или в памяти. В чем угодно, что тебя съест.  
Джейми медленно кивнул, вот это было уже ближе к настоящему ответу.  
– Ты боишься раствориться? – тихо спросил он.  
– Нет.  
– Но ты... мог бы раствориться.  
– Не собираюсь.  
Усмехнувшись, Джейми отобрал у него бутылку, повертел в руках, прежде чем немного отпить.  
– Ты уходишь от ответов на вопросы, которые тебе не нравятся.  
– Ты задаешь глупые вопросы, – легко парировал Эрик. Для завязавшего алкоголика он нереально хорошо держался. Вероятно, что-то до этого принял. Что-то, что позволило ему теперь чувствовать себя тем, чем ему хотелось.  
Но это было обоюдоострое оружие.  
– Ты не можешь врать, – сказал Джейми, твердо глядя Эрику в лицо.  
– Зачем бы я стал тебе врать?  
– Зачем ты здесь?  
– Ты меня пригласил.  
Джейми покачал головой. Целостность чужой игры бесила его все сильнее.  
– Это неважно. Важно, что ты здесь делаешь.  
– Жду, – равнодушно отозвался Эрик.  
– Ты ждешь чего-то, что имеет отношение к… пожарам в городе?  
– К чему?  
– Этим вечером… сгорела еще одна церковь, да?  
Эрик окинул его быстрым, удивленным взглядом и пожал плечами.  
– Не знаю.  
– Ты… – Джейми набрал воздуха в легкие, медленно выдохнул, – поджигал сегодня церковь?  
– Да, – без колебаний, легко ответил Эрик.  
– Зачем?  
– Не твое дело.  
– Я тебя пригласил, помнишь?  
Эрик хрипло рассмеялся и снова закурил.  
– Нет. Мы ни о чем с тобой не договаривались. Я отвечаю, пока мне интересно.  
– Ты здесь из-за того, что случилось двенадцать лет назад. Из-за ритуала в гараже.  
Под потолком рассеивались кольца дыма, на которые не следовало засматриваться слишком пристально: в них Джейми виделись то пляшущие силуэты, то головы животных. Эрик закатил глаза, застыл ненадолго, будто прислушиваясь.  
– Так тоже можно сказать.  
– Это бред, – мотнул головой Джейми. Снова отобрал у него бутылку. Отхлебнув, невзначай отставил к себе за спину, за кресло: жидкости там убавилось уже наполовину. – Я хотел сказать тебе еще позавчера. Лоа не седлают людей, которые их не звали.  
– Много ты об этом знаешь, – хмыкнул Эрик. – Он хотел быть достойным и произнес все нужные слова.  
Джейми широко ему улыбнулся, подался вперед, уперев руки в кресло.  
– Меня, значит, тоже можно было бы оседлать прямо здесь?  
– Нет. Ты не давал согласия.  
– Что в этом такого? В согласии?  
– Ты наконец задаешь смешные вопросы.  
Эрик поманил указательным пальцем, кивнув на бутылку. Конечно, за ответы следовало платить. Изнутри Джейми последние не залитые ромом остатки здравого смысла возражали, что это подыгрывание заводит его слишком далеко. Но тяжелая, как будто чужая рука уже сжимала пальцы вокруг горлышка, азартно тянулась отдать обратно.  
Джейми не сомневался, что рано или поздно ему удастся загнать Эрика в угол, из которого тот не выберется. И тогда, возможно, они наконец-то смогут поговорить по-человечески.  
– Согласие – это шаг. Ты можешь открыть тысячу дверей и слышать оттуда тысячу голосов, но никто не выйдет сам. Только ты, – зажав сигарету в зубах, Эрик вытянул руку ладонью вверх, – можешь встать на порог. Протянуть руку, которую кто-то пожмет.  
В мерцающем свете линии на ладони плясали, изгибались, сворачивались в очертания хорошо известного Джейми веве Легбы. Сколько он ни моргал, это не помогало, веве только четче проявлялся, вокруг креста уже хорошо различались четыре круга, точки в них раскрывались, как бутоны, превращаясь в крошечные кресты.  
– Никто, – через силу выдавил он, неспособный оторваться, – не протягивал тебе руку.  
– Тогда что, по-твоему, я здесь делаю?  
Наваждение рассеялось так же внезапно, как захлестнуло. Эрик довольно прихлебывал из горлышка, сигарета тлела в пальцах, свечи вокруг горели самые обыкновенные, табачный дым надежно перебил цитрусовый запах. Немного кружилась голова, тяжелые мысли перекатывались по ней со гулким грохотом. Мог ли этот сукин сын что-то подсыпать в ром? Так ли случайно он открывал новую бутылку на кухне?  
– Это, – медленно сказал Джейми, – я и хочу понять. Что ты здесь делаешь.  
Пустая бутылка не устояла на полу, покатилась к лестнице, но задержалась у порога. Джейми не был уверен, что Эрик не толкнул ее специально. Ни одно его движение по-прежнему не выглядело неловким, но улыбка стала сытее, смазаннее.  
– Жду, пока мы договоримся.  
Он лизнул палец и коснулся дотлевающего огонька сигареты. Она потухла, в комнате потемнело. Ни одна свеча, кроме крошечного огарка на алтаре, больше не горела. Джейми не почувствовал ни малейшего сквозняка, способного их задуть. Секунду спустя он уже сомневался, а горели ли они вообще.  
– Ты хотел показать мне что-то на первом этаже, – сухо напомнил он.  
Об этом Эрика не нужно было просить дважды.

На лестнице сознание Джейми раздвоилось, вычленило из себя рациональную, более трезвую часть, отстраненно следившую за тем, как спускается, не скрипнув ни единой ступенькой, Эрик. Эта часть снова начала сомневаться, говорил ли Эрик правду с самого начала. Бывают же такие люди – социопаты, маньяки. Хорошие с виду, но в морозильной камере лежит отрезанная голова. Для того, чтобы бесшумно спуститься, нужно было хорошо выучить эту лестницу, потратить на это несколько часов. Джейми ходил по ней туда-сюда уже полгода и все равно так тихо вряд ли смог бы. Сейчас он придерживался то за перила, то за стену – его не сильно, но пошатывало в темноте. Эрик, когда он обернулся, прикуривал сигарету. Спускался он вообще вслепую.

Возможно, подсказала менее трезвая часть Джейми, морпехов этому учат. Менее трезвая часть Джейми не одобряла этой прогулки с самого начала. Ей хотелось вернуться на кухню, к третьей бутылке рома. Чужое общество ее напрягало. Ты больше тридцати лет старался быть хорошим для других людей, зудела она. Пора наконец научиться вслух говорить, чего хочется тебе.  
Более трезвая часть Джейми слишком хорошо себя знала, чтобы не вестись на это. На каждом ритуале, куда его приглашали, был такой момент, перед самым открытием дверей, а особенно после. Когда все слова уже сказаны, но лоа еще не выбрал, кого он оседлает. Кого бы ни вызывали: Огуна, Эрзули, Данбалу – все нутро Джейми пыталось сделать шаг назад. Он ведь был просто зрителем, никто бы не заметил. В каждом вселении ему одновременно чудилась толика фальши – всего, о чем твердили чуть менее вовлеченные его коллеги: самовнушения, отваров, религиозного экстаза, – и вместе с тем слишком сильная для простого притворства перемена. 

Они вышли в густую влажную ночь. Эрик шагнул в сторону от двери – к соседней, и прежде, чем Джейми сообразил достать ключ, потянулся к дверной ручке. Она открылась с легким щелчком. Возможно, когда он заводил сюда велосипед, просто не до конца провернул ключ.  
Но Эрик как-то заходил сюда раньше.

– Идешь? – донеслось из темноты. 

Джейми шагнул следом, прикрывая за собой дверь. Достал телефон из кармана, включил фонарик. Узкий сноп света попал в лицо Эрику, тот щурился с улыбкой, не пытаясь прикрывать глаза, и легко пошел вперед, стоило Джейми отвести свет. Будто его вовсе не ослепило. Мусора под ногами – ящиков, старых газет, обломков мебели, игрушек – было столько, что Джейми, даже светя себе под ноги, шагал без особой уверенности. Эрик вел его к стене с отодранными наполовину обоями. Из-под шпаклевки под ними, на кирпиче, проступал большой, фута на два в диаметре, веве Легбы. Его рисовали давно, часть тусклых линий едва ли можно было разглядеть.  
– Это еще Монтань, – кивнул Эрик.  
– Ты не можешь этого знать. – Джейми усмехнулся, пощупал кирпич. – Нет, стена и правда похожа на девятнадцатый век. Но ни единая живая душа не знает, где в Новом Орлеане жил Монтань. За это многие гиды душу бы продали.  
– Это дом на перекрестке, – усмехнулся Эрик. – Кого, по-твоему, он сюда звал?  
Улочка святой Генриетты исчезла лет десять назад, уже после Катрины. С одной стороны Орлеан-стрит, где стоял розовый особняк – она превратилась в длинный заросший пустырь, там вели длинную тяжбу за землю. С другой, отсюда – каждый соседний дом пооткусывал от нее понемногу, кто-то переместил забор, кто-то приспособил под стоянку. Конечно, Эрик мог знать о том, что раньше здесь и правда был перекресток. Он вырос в Новом Орлеане точно так же, как и Джейми. Или и правда сходил расспросить кого-то из старожилов.  
– А это уже Уиллард. – Эрик рванул на себя обои. Шпаклевка осыпалась сама, обнажая такую же печать Легбы, нанесенную углем.  
– И в этом месте я должен тебе поверить, – кивнул Джейми. В нос било застоявшейся гнилостной вонью, по пути он умудрился вступить во что-то влажное и промочить левый кед.  
– Нет. – Эрик отступил на шаг, кивнул головой на стену. – Смотри сам.  
– Один здесь жил во времена Мари Лаво, второй в семидесятых, ладно, на что я должен здесь смотреть сам?  
С видом человека, стремительно разучившегося понимать английский, Эрик повел рукой вокруг. Покосившись на рухлядь, Джейми покачал головой.  
– Ммм, конечно, – пробормотал Эрик.  
Джейми светил телефоном в стену рядом с ним, чтобы не слепить его, но достаточно ясно видеть лицо. Нахмурившись, Эрик стрелял взглядом – с комнаты на печать, с печати на Джейми, назад на комнату. Несколько секунд он выглядел потерянно.  
Неужели это и есть угол, в который Эрик сам себя загнал, успел подумать Джейми.  
А потом увидел.  
Он был крысой, которой перерезали горло.  
Кошкой, которой перерезали горло.  
Курицей, которой перерезали горло.  
Его хватали одни и те же подрагивающие жилистые руки, на левой не хватало мизинца, на среднем пальце правой было массивное кольцо. Голос звал Мэтра Карфура, хозяина перекрестков, и Джейми слышал его снаружи. Из-за стены, гораздо более плотной, чем та, на которой был нарисован веве.  
Он был девочкой, которая страшно хотела писать и обмочилась, когда почувствовала нож у горла. Он точно знал – из-за стены и из девочки – что эту жертву могли бы принести, но не хотел ее. Липкая струя текла у него между ног, длинная юбка прилипла. Он побагровел от стыда. Он не мог сделать ни шагу. Грубые от домашней работы смуглые руки вцепились одна в другую.  
Конечно, он знал Джона Уилларда. Это был его отец. Передумавший в последний момент, непонятно почему.  
– Пошла вон, Альма, – с огромным облегчением услышал он. Но вместо того, чтобы сбежать, склонил голову к плечу.  
– Так быстро? А как же угощение?  
Руку, которая пыталась отвесить ему затрещину, он встретил задумчивым взглядом. Она остановилась в нескольких дюймах от его лица и тщетно силилась сдвинуться.  
– Где мое угощение? – повторил он.  
И пришел в себя, ударившись затылком о стену.  
Эрик выпрямился, протянул ему что-то. Джейми рефлекторно шарахнулся в сторону, больно приложившись спиной о кирпич. Чуть было не упал, споткнувшись, оперся о стену обеими руками, вжался в нее насквозь мокрой спиной. Таращился в темноту перед собой. Боковым зрением отслеживал, как подходит Эрик. В его руках был поднятый с пола телефон.  
– Видеть – это просто, – сказал Эрик. – Этого обычно хотят все, кто приходит договариваться.  
Он снова протянул Джейми телефон. Джейми сделал еще один шаг в сторону вдоль стены. Под ногой что-то мелкое хрустнуло, надломившись.  
– Альма, – пробормотал он. – Это та самая Альма?  
– Очень голодная девочка, – улыбнулся Эрик. – Пойдем, здесь больше нечего смотреть.

Телефон он отбросил на кресло-мешок, проходя мимо. Джейми и в голову не пришло наклоняться, чтобы подобрать. Ни на мгновение не выпуская Эрика из вида, он следовал за ним шаг в шаг. Это казалось самым важным делом его жизни. Немного отпустило только на кухне, пока Эрик свинчивал крышку с бутылки. Не чувствуя под собой ног, Джейми рухнул на стул и уставился ему в спину. 

Он пытался вспомнить, как они выходили на улицу. Как они шли по лестнице.  
Он не мог.

– Я… наверное… перебрал, – выдавил он из себя.  
– Крысами! – фыркнул Эрик, ненадолго прекратив заливать в себя ром. – Он пытался кормить – меня – крысами!  
– Там есть мясо. Фрукты. Я не знаю, что ты ешь, – сказал Джейми, кивнув в сторону холодильника.  
Вместо ответа Эрик смачно отрыгнул и вперил в Джейми помутневший взгляд. С удивлением покосился на бутылку в руке, грохнул ею по столу. Покачал указательным пальцем, тыкая им в Джейми. Тот не шевелился, приклеенный к спинке стула, будто в руке у Эрика был заряженный пистолет.  
– Хорошо! Я знаю, что я ем. Пей.  
Его давно пора прекратить называть Эриком, подумал Джейми – это была первая связная мысль за последнее время. И последняя. Ничего страшного не случится, сказала ему та нетрезвая часть, которая все знала с самого начала.  
Все и так уже произошло.

Джейми не заметил, откуда взялась кружка, он просто подумал, что так будет лучше, прикладываться к чужой бутылке не хотелось. И вот он уже прихлебывал из нее. И даже осмелел настолько, чтобы вытащить из бывшей своей пачки “Мальборо” сигарету. Что-то подсказывало; срубиться следует побыстрее. С ним ничего не сможет произойти, если он просто уснет.

Разговор тек мимо, Джейми принимал в нем посильное участие, но то и дело отключался – табачный дым проехался по мозгам, разравнивая их в однородное тупое месиво. Карфур курил одну за другой, так же жадно, как пил до этого. Он охотно рассказывал про Уилларда, которому их договор не пошел впрок. Бывают люди, которым не следует видеть лишнего, но они все равно лезут. Похоже, тот окончательно чокнулся, когда прозрел. А Альма хорошо запомнила, к кому следует обращаться за защитой.

– Я думал… – каждый новый вопрос давался Джейми с большим трудом, – они… мы… не помним, когда они… вы… нас… седлаете. Того что… ну… между.  
Карфур пожал плечами. Это его, похоже, мало интересовало.  
– Она хотела принести клятву. Я сообщил ей условие.  
– Эрик был твоим условием, – понимающе кивнул Джейми.  
– Не-ет! – Он рассмеялся сквозь дым. – Эрик был ее условием.  
– Что…  
– А, об этом они обычно не говорят. – Отмахнувшись, он выбросил докуренную до фильтра сигарету точно в раковину. – Альма решила, что я буду для него хорошим лекарством.  
– От Огуна.  
– Конечно, и он это знал.  
– Нет. Он не знал.  
– Чтобы кто-то вошел, кто-то другой должен встать на порог и протянуть руку, помнишь?  
– Он не знал, – упрямо повторил Джейми.  
– Есть люди, они ближе к порогу, чем другие. – Карфур постучал по груди, бездумно подергал футболку – жестом настолько похожим на настоящего Эрика, что на мгновение показалось – вот он опять. – Порог у них здесь. Им немного надо. Она хотела, чтобы я навесил на него замок. У нее был синяк на скуле, когда она об этом просила.  
– Нет.  
– Я не могу тебе врать, помнишь?  
– Нет.  
Джейми вцепился себе в волосы, чувствуя, что опять вываливается из разговора, Карфур что-то продолжал, отхлебнув из бутылки, но слова растекались, смазывались, проходили сквозь слух, как сквозь слишком крупное сито. Не отпускала мысль, что Эрик принес сюда весь этот ром нарочно. Что уже тогда все это принес не Эрик.  
– Условие, – наконец выжал из себя он.  
– Мы договорились, что я не стану пускать в него посторонних, даже когда ее не станет.  
– Ее быстро не стало, – почесав в затылке, заметил Джейми.  
– Бывает. Я не успел пообещать ее беречь.  
– И… дать ей силу.  
– Я не даю силу. – Он только что сидел напротив, но неожиданно оказался сзади. Положил тяжелые руки на плечи Джейми, сжал пальцы. Не сильно, но от них по телу растеклись горячие волны. – Я могу помочь увидеть, где ее берут.  
– Зачем ты здесь? – хрипло спросил Джейми.  
Ему стало нечем дышать, он резко поднялся и подошел к окну, уперся ладонями в подоконник. С карниза нехотя вспорхнула ворона, перебравшись на соседний фонарь. Ветра не было, воздуха тоже не было, лицо заливало потом, фонарь двоился в глазах, дрожал. Прохладная сухая ладонь скользнула по животу, залезла под пояс джинсов, щелкнула пуговицей.  
– Глупый вопрос. – Горячее дыхание полоснуло по уху. Зубы впились в шею – мягко, небольно. Джейми услышал собственный тихий стон и прикусил губу.  
– Нет.  
Взвизгнула молния джинсов. Клацнула пряжка ремня. Пальцы надавили у самого основания члена, Джейми пробила крупная дрожь. Кого из них двоих Карфур сейчас по-настоящему пытался подавить?  
– Нет, – повторил он, мотнув головой. Все закружилось, пол едва не ушел из-под ног, пришлось держаться за подоконник изо всех сил. Это ложь, повторял про себя Джейми, все, что он говорит, все, что он делает, все чего он хочет – это ложь.  
– Нет? – насмешливо спросил Карфур.  
– Он... этого не хотел бы.  
– Думаешь?  
– Можешь… дать мне возможность… спросить.  
– Это вряд ли. У тебя уже была такая возможность.  
– Я сейчас сблюю, – медленно, по слогам произнес Джейми. – Это будет... неуважительно.  
Никто не мешал ему, шатаясь, добраться до туалета. Засунув два пальца в горло, Джейми и правда от души проблевался. Накрыв унитаз крышкой, он сполз по стене вниз и провалился в путанный, судорожный сон. Очнувшись по-прежнему в стельку пьяным, в немыслимо изогнутой позе, он еще несколько раз повторял то, что казалось – почему-то – очень важным. Молот разбивает лед. Молот тонет в воде. Молот разбивает лед и тонет в воде. Потом память немилосердно хлынула в приоткрывшееся сознание, закололо затекшие до омертвения руки. Джейми с трудом выпрямился, кое-как их растирая. Из-за плохо прикрытой двери доносились приглушенные голоса. Один из них был женским.

Джейми высунулся, стараясь не скрипнуть дверью. Пересек небольшой коридор, ведущий в кухню. Прошел еще пару шагов в сторону гостиной. За это время он узнал голос. Тариша просила ее пощадить, обещала, что в этот раз она сделает все как надо. Закончит начатое. От ее сильного, самоуверенного тона не осталось и следа. Джейми не удивился бы, увидев ее на коленях. Но до гостиной он не дошел.  
– В день Барона, – холодно отрезал Карфур.  
– Мне нужно время до вечера. Но мы успеем. Я клянусь, в этот раз я тебя не подведу, – пообещала Тариша. Тяжелые шаги заскрипели по лестнице, глухо хлопнула входная дверь.  
Он пугал ее все это время, отстраненно подумал Джейми, пятясь в сторону спальни. Он специально подбирал важные для нее церкви.  
Он прекрасно знал, что она знает, где его найти.  
Джейми забрался в постель, сбросив только кеды. Дом в одночасье перестал быть домом, в каждом скрипе чудились чужие шаги. То и дело казалось, что кто-то касается плеча, но за спиной лежало только сбитое в кучу одеяло. Облака развеялись, полная луна светила прямо в окно. Из-под пола, из-за окна, из каждой щели смотрели глаза. Татуировка горела, все тело горело. Ныло, томилось в душной, сковывающей одежде. Темная тень несколько раз вырастала в дверном проеме, но не приближалась. Как будто ожидая, что Джейми позовет сам.  
Не путайся у него под ногами, предупреждала Мириам.  
Поздно, прошептал Джейми в подушку, поздно, поздно, поздно.  
Его не отпускало чувство, что все это он уже видел в отражении кровавой глади, когда несся к ней птицей или сброшенным птицей камнем, в одном из давешних снов. Мириам говорила с Бароном, Тариша должна была закончить ритуал, который начала двенадцать лет назад, в день Барона, Эрик чуть было не дошел до Барона, когда посвящение было прервано. Все упиралось в Барона, который неплохо развлекался. Так он, кажется, говорил Джейми в том самом сне.  
Небо серело, как-то он умудрился промаяться целую ночь. Рывком поднявшись, Джейми дошел до холодильника, вытащил оттуда бутылку воды и присосался к ней, пока не закончилась. Стащил себя мокрую насквозь футболку, намочил ее водой из-под крана и обтерся. Стало немного легче. Джейми набрал воды в пустую кружку и вылил ее себе на голову. И прямо так, капая водой на пол, двинул в гостиную.

Карфур сидел на подоконнике, свесив ногу вниз. Теперь Джейми решительно не понимал, как мог принимать его за Эрика. Руки двигались иначе, рот двигался иначе, даже глаза стали ярче, превратившись из дымчато-водянистых в ясно-голубые.  
– Я должен извиниться за вчерашнее, – сказал Джейми. И улыбнулся для верности. Привычная туристическая закалка не подвела. – Перебрал немного… на радостях. Впервые так близко… и тесно… вижу живого… тебя.  
– Хорошо, – равнодушно кивнул Карфур и снова прикрыл глаза. Похоже, даже для лоа существовали пределы выносливости, отведенные человеческим телом.  
– Я… не хотел тебя тревожить. Могу вернуться…  
– Нет, – отрезал Карфур. – Чего ты хочешь?  
– Знать… э-э… я не спал полночи. Думал о том, что... как могло быть, если бы я не...  
– Ммм.  
Возможно, подумал Джейми, если поговорить с ним таким голосом еще пару минут, он намертво срубится. Главное, чтобы не выпал из окна. Камуфляжная штанина над левым ботинком задралась, взгляд Джейми скользнул по рукояти десантного ножа, торчащего из обхвативших голень ножен.  
– Там кровать, я хотел сказать. Я… могу перестелить. Свежее белье.  
– Чего – ты – хочешь?  
– Ладно, ты не хочешь в кровать, я понял. Не злись. Диван – тоже ничего, если… ладно. Я хотел просто спросить. Ты... по-прежнему... готов со мной…  
Бровь приподнялась, за ней открылись глаза.  
– ... договариваться? – поспешно закончил Джейми, пока его не поняли превратно.  
– Я всегда готов договариваться, – отозвался Карфур. – Чего ты хочешь?  
– Так вышло, что я немного понимаю в… вашей, скажем так, динамике. Физике. Механике... какие-то простые вещи, на своем простом уровне, но я вас довольно долго… изучаю. Хоть и удаленно. И то, что я слышу. Слышал. Про всю эту историю. Я не хотел подслушивать ночью, но… вы сами меня разбудили. В общем, я примерно понимаю твою ситуацию. Ты… нашел себе хорошего человека. Который… нет, я не буду притворяться, что понял, чем – но чем-то подходит лучше прочих. Чтобы гулять в нем долго, а не на время одного ритуала. И наверное, такие люди у вас… в цене. Ну, как здесь спортивные тачки. Или, может, даже ракеты. Я надеюсь, что закрыв глаза, ты сейчас не намекаешь, что мне лучше свалить, поэтому с твоего разрешения продолжу. Так вот, ты оседлал свой спорткар, купив его по бросовой цене. Круче тебя не торгуется никто, это было несложно, положим. Наверное, Альма и правда не видела другого способа, а может быть, Тариша ее убедила. Потому что на самом деле ты договаривался не с Альмой, а с Таришей. Которая и проводила этот ритуал. Но все пошло не так, спорткар угнали из-под носа. И пришлось довольно долго ждать, пока его неловко припаркуют, оставив ключи в замке зажигания. Все шло хорошо, кроме одного: договор не был скреплен как надо. И тачка из-за этого осталась вроде как слегка угнанной. Не оформленной на тебя по документам. Что не мешало на ней ездить, но мешало… надолго ее оставлять. Он ведь поэтому сбежал в армию, да? Когда пришел в себя и понял, сколько времени прошло? Не отвечай, и так понятно, я видел татуировку. Там две иракских операции, вторая – должно быть, уже после Гаити. В общем, когда он вернулся обратно в Штаты, ты был уже наготове, как и в первый раз. И живенько потащил его сюда. Чтобы поставить печать на техпаспорте. Ты это знаешь, и он это знает. Вот в чем твоя проблема.  
– Знает? – не открывая глаз, переспросил Карфур.  
– Барон не на твоей стороне.  
– Это он тебе сказал?  
– Это они оба мне сказали.  
Капли воды на груди у Джейми потяжелели, стали сползаться к шее – как ртутные шарики. Это было жутко и щекотно одновременно. Он хохотнул, не смог удержаться. Попытался стряхнуть воду с себя, но руки отказывались шевелиться.  
– Что они еще тебе сказали? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Карфур, когда удавка из мелких бусин воды стала отчетливо поджимать Джейми кадык.  
– Не надо мне угрожать. Это не бесполезно, я легко пугаюсь. Но бессмысленно. Я вообще-то всем этим хотел сказать, что я на твоей стороне.  
Легче не стало. Но и хуже не стало.  
– Барон ждет, – сказал Джейми. Врать про главу рода Геде он побаивался теперь гораздо больше, чем просто врать Карфуру в лицо. Не следовало приумножать неприятности, у гаитян на этот счет точно должна была водиться отдельная поговорка. – Очень внимательно следит за вами и ждет. Но ты и сам видел птиц.  
– Каких птиц?  
Джейми взмахнул руками, изображая крылья, и у него это неожиданно легко получилось. Удавка тоже отпустила, как не было ничего.  
– Таких, черных. Птиц. Их тут много в последнее время, обычно меньше. Я, признаться, думал, что это я их приманивал.  
– Барон ждет, следит за нами и предупредил вас обоих. Хорошо, – кивнул Карфур. Говорил он неспешно, снова прикрыв глаза.  
– Я подумал, что для тебя это важно. Додержаться до конца дня. И это... улучшает мои шансы, потому что в противном случае ты прошел бы мимо, не заметив. Но если я хоть что-то понимаю в системе, по которой строятся ритуалы. То стоит мне провести ритуал и призвать тебя заново – это будет чем-то вроде туристической визы. Это… и есть та услуга, которую я готов тебе оказать. За очень умеренную плату. Я вряд ли пошел бы на это еще вчера, если честно. Даже на очень пьяную голову. Я… не очень-то посвященный и все дела. Вроде как таким, как я, не положено. Но ты сам показал мне Уилларда, а он, по всему, что я знаю, был гораздо большим долбоебом. И у него получилось, значит, у меня тоже выйдет. Особенно если ты будешь не против. Я не стану кормить тебя крысами; если честно, я и без курицы предпочел бы обойтись. Ничего не имею против, каждый раз говорю это на экскурсии, но… никогда этого не делал сам. А тут нужна определенная сноровка.  
– Жертвы не надо, – качнул головой Карфур. – Чего ты хочешь?  
– Ничего особенного. Я… хочу видеть как те, кто… умеет. Это вот, что ты говорил. И... я не хочу, чтобы это было про сроки или про кто после кого умрет, все твои, извини за прямодушность, финты. Мы вроде как оба в довольно незавидном положении, у тебя барахлит тачка, а я просто херово торгуюсь и ни за что не вышел бы на перекресток, если бы… если бы перекресток не вышел на меня. Я хочу проходить в любую дверь. И я знаю, что ты это можешь.  
– Хорошо. – Помолчав, он протянул правую руку. У Джейми было три с половиной шага до окна, три с половиной сотни шансов передумать. Но, крепко сжав зубы, он решил идти до конца. Ничего особенного не случилось. Рука была холодная как лед.  
– Ты знаешь, что бывает, когда люди нарушают обещания, – сказал Карфур, отпустив его ладонь.  
– Я пойду, – кивнул Джейми. – Мы с тобой выжгли все мои свечи. И мел еще наверное понадобится. Или зерно. Для веве. Я туда и назад.  
Карфур приподнял руку, пальцы мазнули Джейми по груди.  
– Ты заметишь, – улыбнулся он, – если мне станет тебя не хватать.  
Застыв на месте, Джейми отстраненно наблюдал, как ребра лезут наружу. Это было почти не больно, но глаз не отвести. Кожа вспучивалась, становясь полупрозрачной, из-под нее прорезалась вывернутая кость.  
– Очень… убедительно, – прохрипел он, и все улеглось.

Об этом он вряд ли стал бы рассказывать туристам. Поэтому, кое-как наспех одевшись и слетая вниз по лестнице, мамбо Мириам Джейми в своих мыслях не винил. Для нее он был добрым белым мальчиком.  
Добрым, но белым.

Утреннее солнце стреляло между домами, било по глазам наотмашь. Джейми по-прежнему немного мутило, равным образом от мыслей о завтраке или пиве. Он не собирался задерживаться дольше обещанного, но выбежал из дома слишком рано, пришлось слоняться по улицам в ожидании, пока откроются магазины. К Тарише он идти не хотел. Она могла бы заметить или спросить. В отличие от Карфура она знала его слишком хорошо. Стекло его смартфона разрезала крупная трещина, расходившаяся к нижнему углу мелкой сеточкой стеклянных морщин. Сколько бы Джейми ни думал об этом, звонить ему было решительно некуда. Близких родственников у него не осталось, дальние не всегда вспоминали, как его зовут. Приятели, которым он торчал кому-то по пятьдесят, кому-то по сто долларов, вряд ли хотели бы узнать, что он, возможно, пропадет на какое-то время. Гаити казалось неплохим местом, куда потом следует поехать. Возможно, он крепко ошибался насчет старого унгана. Хотя по-прежнему не разделял радикального подхода. Но то, что он собирался сделать – пожалуй, было еще радикальнее. Больше всего раздражала мелкая дрожь в коленях, иногда приходилось садиться, чтобы ее унять. Очень хотелось поделиться с кем-то. Хоть с кем-то. Он попытался выложить все это в блокноте, хотя бы тезисно, но разбитый экран не реагировал на половину касаний, Джейми побился над этим немного, отчего только сильнее стало давить в затылке. Его все время тянуло проверять, все ли в порядке с ребрами, внутри слишком неприятно ныло. Жалкое же зрелище Джейми должен был представлять со стороны.

Телефон завибрировал в заднем кармане, когда он уже выходил из магазина со свертком всего необходимого: мела, благовоний, свечей. Джейми чуть не выронил сверток, налетел на входящую в лавку парочку, снова чуть не выронил сверток, но тут же его перехватил, извиняясь на ходу, выхватил телефон из кармана, опустился прямо на ступеньку, воровато огляделся, нет ли поблизости ворон.  
– Тоби! – крикнул он в телефон, помня про вчерашнюю связь. – Тоби, как же я рад тебя слышать!  
– Теперь-то я тоже рад тебя слышать, мальчик Легбы, – бархатно хохотнул динамик сквозь легкий шелест помех. – Что-то у тебя стряслось?  
– Да, нет, много чего, ты понимаешь, ты как сам там, я не слышал тебя сто лет!  
– Проводил старика, – сказал Тоби.  
Они помолчали несколько секунд. Джейми шумно выдохнул.  
– Я... мне очень жаль. Я так надеялся с ним познакомиться.  
– Он хорошо ушел, – спокойно ответил Тоби. – Как жил. Теперь он гуляет в полях.  
– Да. Хорошей ему дороги в полях, – отозвался Джейми. И беззвучно выругался. – Ты собираешься возвращаться?  
– Вряд ли. Не в ближайшее время.  
– О... тогда я хотел спросить. Может, ты слышал. Там, где-то до землетрясения в десятом году и после – может, несколько месяцев. Или даже больше. Где-то вокруг Порт-о-Пренса. Ничего не говорили про американского бывшего морпеха, белого, который... дружит с сообществом?  
– Белого… – потянул Тоби. – Не знаю. Погоди. Высокого, с длинными светлыми волосами? Легко хромающего?  
– Наверное, да. Я знаю его под именем Эрик... Гейт.  
– Гейт, – хмыкнул Тоби. – Да, я о нем слышал. Держись от него подальше, Джейми.  
– Что ты о нем слышал?  
– Ты снова пропадаешь. Слышишь меня? Держись от него подальше.  
– Тоби, это... может быть важно, слышишь меня? Тоби, мне нужно…  
– Не слышу. Уходи от него, если встретишь. Ни о чем с ним не говори. Это опасно, Джейми. Это очень опасный человек.  
Повторив это еще несколько раз на разные лады, Тоби отключился. Он несколько раз перезванивал, а потом просто прислал сообщение: в Порт-о-Пренс он собирался вернуться к понедельнику и обещал перезвонить, как только связь снова наладится. Просил писать, если есть вопросы. Джейми с трудом, пропуская несколько ненажимаемых на разбитом экране букв, написал, что у него все в порядке. Пока ребра вели себя хорошо, причин для беспокойства и правда не было. В ленте новостей сообщали о третьей сгоревшей церкви – совсем в центре, на краю Французского квартала. Полиция просила всех, кто что-то видел, звонить на горячую линию. Джейми смеялся так долго, что на него начали оглядываться прохожие.

Ворон на розовом доме собралось десятка три. Они спокойно позволяли себя фотографировать, но стоило Джейми приблизиться – взмыли в небо все вместе, загалдели. Непохоже было, чтобы им нравилось его возвращение. Поздно, пробормотал Джейми, хотя его решимость таяла с каждым шагом. Он почти надеялся, что какая-то из птиц спикирует, попытается вцепиться в лицо. Инстинктивно сжался, приготовился закрывать глаза и спасаться бегством. Но такого оправдания его трусости вороны не предоставили.

Карфур сидел там же, где Джейми его оставил – на широком подоконнике в гостиной. Он не пошевелился в ответ на приветствие. Джейми подошел ближе, оставив пакет у алтаря. Из приоткрытого рта на него пахнуло кисловато-ацетоновым перегаром, до того резким, что самого Джейми передернуло. Отшатнуться не позволила плотно схватившая за футболку рука.

– Сейчас, – сказал Карфур.  
– Да, – кивнул Джейми. – Да. У меня все готово. Я… не знаю, что из этого получится. Но я сделаю все, что от меня зависит.  
– Делай.  
– Я купил еще рома, – тараторил Джейми, отступая к выходу из гостиной. – Не уверен, что это понадобится, тебе вроде бы и так уже… нормально. Но если вдруг... – Он наконец добрался до своего свертка и принялся расставлять свечи. Поправлял каждую по несколько раз. Притащил метелку и смахнул пыль со статуи. Зажег масло в лампадке. Сходил в спальню, к шкафу, переоделся в белую футболку и светло-серые спортивные штаны. Взял с собой красную бандану. На всякий случай разулся. Повторял про себя вступление к ритуалу до тех пор, пока окончательно не разуверился в том, что сможет сказать вслух хотя бы одно слово.

Покосился на неподвижное тело и сдавленно позвал:  
– Ну, я начинаю.  
Карфур неторопливо встал с подоконника на ноги, опершись на стену. Двинулся к Джейми, еле переставляя ноги. Ресницы напряженно дрожали, силясь приподняться, но из-под них мелькала только белая полоса глазного яблока.  
Джейми включил плейлист, из колонки смартфона, потрескивая, забили барабаны. Запели голоса. Он сам присоединился, сперва жутко стесняясь фальшивых нот, на которые то и дело сбивался подрагивающий голос, но потом незаметно втянувшись. Он впервые проводил ритуал – самостоятельно, без никого. В присутствии одного из самых опасных лоа. Мелькнуло острое сожаление, что он не додумался принести ноутбук и включить камеру на запись. Пропил весь профессионализм. Никаких отваров у Джейми не было, он прихлебывал пиво из банки в надежде, что на пустой желудок оно расслабит достаточно.

Так и случилось.

Когда Джейми, начертив веве, просил Атибона Легбу открыть ворота, голос уже звенел в полную силу. Он понятия не имел, чего теперь следует ждать: на ритуалах, где Джейми присутствовал, Папа обычно седлал кого-то ненадолго. 

– Продолжай, – глухо сказал Карфур. – Сквозит.

Не может быть, подумал Джейми, чтобы мамбо и унганы делали это так же, как он, наощупь. Они всегда выглядели уверенными. Возможно, они и правда видели что-то, по-прежнему глубоко ему недоступное.

Он поднял с пола заготовленную бандану, но вывернул ее светлой, почти белой стороной наружу, и выпалил формулу призыва в надежде, что Карфур не успеет понять: никакого обращения к Петро не планировалось. Кто-то еще несколько лет назад говорил ему, что печать становится печатью, только когда закончена. Не мел ставит точку, не зерно ставит точку, человек зовет. Джейми выводил черты совсем другого веве, закрывая его собой, как мог, до последнего. 

Двух подравшихся за спорткар Петро следовало разнимать Рада. 

Еще до начала ритуала Джейми решил: если Папа услышит его и отзовется, об этом следует просить его. Но Атибон Легба не удостоил ни малейшим знаком своего наглого мальчика. Может, Тоби и правда шутил все это время, а он велся как дурак.

Поэтому у него оставался последний шанс. Безнадежный, безвыходный, безальтернативный. M pa gen fanmi isit ki pou pale pou mwen Achade o, zanmi move, скороговоркой призывал Джейми. У меня нет семьи, которая попросит за меня. Ашадэ, друзья меня предают. 

Огун Ашадэ, отец Огуна Фераи.  
Самый главный среди лоа войны, огня и металла.  
Воин, который больше не воюет, но исцеляет раны войны.

Дыхание перехватило на середине призыва, изо рта полезли черные шевелящиеся сгустки слизи. Джейми надрывно кашлял, выплевывал пиявок и продолжал. По слову. По звуку. W a di yo, nou la ye yo di n an kwa konnen n pa kwa e lè y ape pale, Achade. В горле стало чище. Краем глаза уловив резкое движение, он дернулся в сторону, развернулся.  
В длинной жилистой руке сверкнул десантный нож. Джейми вскочил на ноги, сбив крайнюю свечу. И вскрикнул, когда нож с силой полоснул по горлу Эрика. 

Брызнула кровь – на Джейми, на пол, во все стороны.  
Эрик припал на одно колено и смотрел на Джейми тяжело, спокойно. Поднял левую руку, зажимая себе горло. Одними губами, но очень внятно скомандовал: пиши.  
Джейми подошел, забрал у него окровавленный нож. Встал на колено перед ним, взрезал на нем футболку. Правой рукой Эрик – Ашадэ? – указал себе на грудь. Джейми стиснул зубы до боли. И начал вырезать на ней веве Огуна. Вертикальная основная линия. По две вертикальных с двух сторон. Завитые по бокам – крайние. Десять ромбов. Два меча. От Эрика так шибало спрессованной, плотной силой, что казалось: он вот-вот взорвется. Как будто в нескольких дюймах от Джейми крутился огромный смерч, но почему-то не сносил его, даже не обдувал.  
Закончив, Джейми отпрянул, уверенный: так надо.

Эрик отнял левую руку от горла и обоими кулаками ударил себя в грудь.

В стекло за его спиной бились грудью вороны. Одна за другой. Покосившись туда, Джейми упустил момент, когда Эрик завалился на спину. Он содрогался всем телом, на губах пузырилась кровь вместе с пеной, глаза закатились. Джейми перевернул его на бок, мельком отметив: на горле не было ни следа пореза. Только наливавшийся, как от сильного удара, синяк. Но кровь по-прежнему шла – маленькой струйкой изо рта, из глубоких порезов на груди.  
– Ты будешь в порядке, – прошептал Джейми. – Ты должен. Ты мне должен быть в порядке.  
Нож валялся на полу, он выронил его, когда бросился к Эрику. Ничего не стоило совсем немного подтолкнуть нож ногой – к той самой глубокой трещине между половицами, о которой его предупреждали. С еле слышным звоном он провалился на первый этаж. Наверное, подумал Джейми, я все-таки повзрослел. 

Птицы продолжали атаковать окно с глухими, нарастающими звуками. Стекло уже треснуло в одном месте. Джейми добрался до телефона и вызвал скорую. Здесь человеку плохо, сказал он и назвал свой адрес. Может быть, он умирает. Я не знаю.

Может быть, бессильно глядя на хрипящего Эрика, прошептал он, я его убил.

Барабаны по-прежнему оглушительно били в ушах, завывающее многоголосье не становилось тише. Оно заглушало хрипы Эрика, заглушало шепот Джейми, заглушало звон разбившегося стекла. Силы утекали из него, будто это ему, а не Эрику, пустили кровь. Он нарушил обещание, которым себя связал. Можно ли считать это согласием на последствия? Вот зачем, отстраненно подумал Джейми, на ритуалы собирается столько людей. Они отгоняют темноту, сплетающую щупальца над головой. Затапливающую глаза. Заставляющую съеживаться, становиться крошечным, несущественным в собственном теле. Мы нужны друг другу для того, чтобы никто не оставался ночью один. Чтобы кто-то всегда плотно закрывал дверь.

Он не сопротивлялся, на это его совсем не осталось.  
Он тонул во мгле и долгожданном звуке сирен.

 

* * * невыносимо долгое некоторое ощутимое какое-то время спустя * * *

 

Джейми открыл глаза, но ничего не увидел. Это не испугало его, как и прохладное журчание неподалеку. Вдохнув влажный, тяжелый воздух распорошенной на тысячи листьев грудью, он вспомнил, что стоит в полях. Пахло земляникой, это был хороший знак. Проблемы в полях начинались вместе с запахом перезревшей дыни.  
Он подождал, пока поры легких приспособятся ощупывать окружающий мир, и, поскрипывая корой, потянулся к ручью.  
– Кто ты? – каркнула снизу ворона с пепельно-сизой подпалиной на боку.  
– Я пять ноль дверь девять, – прошелестел ей Джейми. – Я два закрытая два три дверь. Замок два четыре на губах моих. Замок четыре на глазах моих. Замок ноль на сердце моем.  
– Я ключ, – каркнула птица и взлетела повыше. Потоптавшись по одной из десятков рук Джейми, вонзила жадный клюв ему под кожу.  
– Да иди ты! – взвизгнул от боли Джейми, но медсестра ничего не услышала. Она вытащила капельницу из его вены и ободряюще улыбнулась.  
Она думала, что разговаривает с ним.  
Прислушиваясь к влажным вибрациям у самых корней, Джейми улавливал, что отвечает полено, которое она считала его телом. 

Ветер пока был добрым, убаюкивал, нашептывал горькие черные колыбельные. Они стирали его кожу, стирали его имя, но сопротивляться не следовало. Он все еще помнил себя хорошо, а во сне пил больше розовой воды. Тянул ее незаметно, равномерно пуская по артериям, отращивая свежие пальцы с набухшими крошечными легкими на концах. У корней журчал разговор с лечащим полено врачом. Врач был доволен и отметил, что период острой аутоагрессии миновал, они наконец подобрали правильный коктейль из седативов и нейролептиков, можно возвращаться к разговору о выписке. Это встревожило Джейми, у него все еще было слишком мало листьев. Ветер без труда шевелил ими всеми одновременно. 

Прямо под его твердую волокнистую кожу, в дыру, проделанную острым вороньим клювом, затек запах цитрусов. Это значило, что снова пришла Тариша. Он смотрел на нее сквозь ручей, постаревшую, сжавшуюся. Он не испытывал к ней ничего, кроме легкой жалости. Хотя она не видела Джейми. Полено поцеловало ее, впихивая ей в рот так и не проглоченные после обеда капсулы. Она коснулась пальцами губ, незаметно сплевывая капсулы в ладонь.  
– Ты неплохо выглядишь, – сказала Тариша. Болотистые тугие щупальца пробивались у нее из-под ребер, пеленая так туго, что каждое движение давалось с трудом. – У меня хорошие новости. Я нашла тебе адвоката. Это человек, который будет разговаривать с копами за тебя, когда ты выйдешь. Твой представитель. Понимаешь?  
– Хорошо, – ответило полено.  
– Главное: тебе не нужно будет с ними говорить напрямую. Ни о чем. Пожалуйста, доверься ему. Он не подведет. Он мой человек.  
Сколько Джейми ни пытался прислушиваться, корни ничего не улавливали. Полено молчало.  
– Я говорила с ним, – продолжила Тариша. – Эрик не будет заявлять в полицию.  
По воде пошла рябь оттого, что Джейми склонил к ней слишком много своих легких. Полено напряглось, он почувствовал это и отпрянул.  
– Позавчера его перевели из реанимации в терапию, – говорила Тариша. – У него была пробита гортань, но врачи говорят, что после операции все срастается хорошо. Он сказал копам, что сделал это сам. Они не верят ему, не нашли оружия. Но это не самая большая его проблема. Я нашла свидетеля, который помог копам составить хороший фоторобот. Стоит Эрику прийти в себя – они упекут его за решетку.  
– Нет, – отрезало полено.  
– Поверь мне. Так будет лучше. Так нам будет легче его достать. – Тариша склонилась к полену, зашептала совсем тихо: – На твоем телефоне нашли две фотографии. Вырезку из газеты про убийство в Метари, его имя из экскурсионного списка. К нему будут вопросы. Про церкви. Про мертвых. Много вопросов. Если он захочет выйти оттуда, ему придется с тобой договориться по-настоящему.  
– Он должен снять печать, – сказало полено. – Сам.  
– Завтра я заберу тебя отсюда, и мы поговорим. Помоги мне. Не делай ничего… как в прошлый раз. Нам почти удалось убедить их, что ты не причиняешь себе вреда. Мне подписали документы, теперь я официально – твой попечитель. – Она усмехнулась. – Теперь мы связаны еще плотнее, чем раньше. Я с тобой. Я все для тебя сделаю. Я найду всех людей. Мы заставим его снять печать. Ты… отпустишь меня тогда?

Зрение сужалось из многоликой, многоголосой вечной темноты до узких мутных пятен. С каждым мгновением все хуже чувствуя легкие, Джейми ощущал, как ветер навалился на них, кислотно удушливый, песочный, разъедающий. Но поздно. Вместе с двумя капсулами после обеда полену полагалось пить еще таблетку. И ее Джейми удалось незаметно рассосать под языком. Ворона никогда не прилетала зря. Ради этого стоило потерпеть все последствия.

Джейми снова ненадолго стал поленом, но об этом Тарише не следовало знать.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул он, уже неплохо научившийся говорить словами Карфура. – Иди.

Двое психов в углу светлой комнаты отдыха складывали паззл. Один качался в кресле, постукивая зубами. Они сторонились его инстинктивно. Кто-то, может, и видел. Преодолевая свинцовую усталость, Джейми поднялся. Дошел до туалета, долго стоял перед развилкой из двух дверей, потирая руки. Но ничего важного не чувствовал, как ни силился дотянуться до корней. Скомканный в лишенный всех верных чувств обрубок, он с ненавистью разминал слишком мелкие, короткие пальцы. Ему нужен был знак. В прошлый раз он далеко не продвинулся. Когда это было, неделю назад? Конечно, Карфур не признавался ей. Он не позволял ей почувствовать, как неуверенно держится в седле. Воспоминание предательски кольнуло в боку. Карфур был изобретательным, когда злился. Ни одна пытка до сих пор не повторялась дважды.

Забавно, они оба одинаково хотели выйти отсюда, но одинаково удерживали друг друга.  
До сих пор Джейми казалось, что это неплохо. Это позволяло Эрику окончательно оправиться и убраться от них обоих подальше.  
Новости от Тариши все меняли.

У него был план: за одной из этих дверей скрывалась вентиляционная шахта. Надо было просто встать на унитаз и подтянуться на руках. В прошлый раз он ошибся дверью и побоялся идти дальше. Нельзя было дать им понять. Любой дурной знак означал неминуемое поражение. Теперь мало было просто задержать Карфура. Джейми должен был дойти до конца. 

В зеркале он заметил бледного, осунувшегося человека в свободной голубой пижаме. Похудевшего, с седыми висками и натянутой на скулах серой пергаментной кожей. Человек стоял и тихо хныкал. Джейми подошел к зеркалу, намочил палец под краном и нарисовал на человеке улыбку. Таблетка плохо действовала на память, но он точно знал, что это должно помочь.

– Пять я ноль дверь девять, – пробормотал Джейми. – Два я – два закрытая три дверь. Два замок на губах четыре моих. Замок четыре на глазах моих. Замок ноль на сердце моем.

Тоби должен был помочь, кроме Тоби никого больше не осталось.  
Джейми открыл правую дверь и улыбнулся. Он угадал. Он помнил правильно: решетка была на месте. Дело оставалось за малым.  
Пальцы дрожали, руки слушались плохо. Даже отодрать решетку вышло с трудом. Сливной бачок дрожал, позвякивал под ногами. Уцепившись за край шахты, Джейми изо всех сил потянулся. Перед глазами от напряжения пошли темные круги, взрывающиеся восьмиконечными звездочками с печатей лоа. 

Он может проходить в любую дверь.  
Он может проходить в любую дверь.  
Он может. Он проводник. Он выторговал это. Он обманул обманщика. 

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – просипел незнакомый голос в прожаренной бронированной тесноте. Горло у Эрика было забинтовано.  
– Запомни. Это важно, ты должен запомнить. Когда ты проснешься, ты должен уйти. Как угодно. Немедленно. Запомни. Пять ноль девять, два два три, два четыре, четыре ноль. Повтори.  
– Я... я не сплю.  
– Ты спишь. Я сплю. Мы не спим. Неважно. Пять ноль девять, два два три, два четыре, четыре ноль.  
– Это код Порт-о-Пренса.  
– Это ученик Олдена. Не говори ему, кто ты. Скажи, что Джейми просил передать, ему нужна помощь. Я в больнице. Ривер Оукс. Запомни. Лучше запиши, если сможешь. Пять ноль девять, два два три, два четыре, четыре ноль.  
Снаряд разорвался совсем рядом, танк качнуло.  
– Я тебя достану, – сказал Эрик.  
– Не смей. Я тут не один. Но я не буду передавать от него привет. Позвони Тоби. Он что-нибудь придумает. А я его пока что тут подержу. Повтори.  
– Пять ноль девять, два два три, два четыре, четыре ноль, – сказал Эрик.  
Джейми хотел его обнять на прощание, но следующий снаряд попал точно в цель.

Его тащили вниз, застрявшего в шахте, Джейми хватался за малейшие выступы до последнего, не чувствуя боли. Он решил, что если покричит и побьется на полу, лягая санитаров – дозу транквилизаторов вкатят по-взрослому зверскую. Это выиграет им несколько дней.  
Для того, чтобы испугаться по-настоящему, Джейми позволил себе усомниться в том, что Эрик запомнил номер.  
Что Тоби ответит.  
Что ему удалось поговорить с настоящим Эриком, а не с галлюцинацией воспаленного пограничным расстройством разума.

Вот тогда-то Джейми заорал как следует.  
Как орала бы курица с отрубленной головой. Каждой мышцей, каждой связкой, каждым хрящом. Никакого воздуха не осталось, а он все орал и орал, извиваясь в чужих руках, лягаясь, пуская пену изо рта, срывая уже не голос, а кожу с голоса. Изо всех щелей привычно завоняло гнилой дыней, но Карфур ничего не успел сделать. 

Игла вошла в бедро. Розовая вода прилила к корням. Довольно каркнула ворона.  
Джейми закрыл глаза и с облегчением ничего не увидел.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> * Происходящее от французского слова сarrefour (перекресток) имя пишется по-разному в разных традициях: от Mèt (от фр. обращения Maitre) Carrefour до Mate Care-For, существуют и другие варианты написания, например Kalfu или Kafou


End file.
